


Healing Hands

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Maul And the Padawan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Darth Maul has waited to get his revenge on Obi Wan Kenobi for a very long time. What better way to break the Jedi then to kill his padawan.
Please note I changed a lot of facts about Dathomir to fit my story and it isn't following any time lines, I know little about the true facts and have little desire to look them up. For me it's more fun to see what I can create.I would also like to pre-apologies for any spell or grammar errors. I didn't get A's in English! Or B's in fact I was a solid C student so I will do my best to try and catch mistakes but I'm pretty sure they will be there.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena awoke excited that morning. She was receiving her first assignment from her Master. She had been studying as a padawan for years and finally the first step towards her finals. 

"Lena, you are to retrieve a relic stone from the temple in the Massassi Valley and return to base. I will be waiting."

"Yes Master." She triple checked her bag that morning to make sure she had everything she needed. 

"The jungle will be treacherous. I will expect your return in 3 days time. If you do not return by then I will search for you. Here is a comm but it will not work in the denser parts of the forest." Lena takes the comm thanking her master. "May the force be with you child." 

"And with you master." Lena bows to her master before giving him a smile and departing. 

Obi Wan Kenobi was very fond of Lena. Conflict was not in her nature, she flourished in the gentler side of the force. Healing was a special talent that came to her naturally. The council hasn't seen a gifted healer like her in over a century. He watched the sweet child exiting the base and his stomach turns.

"She will be fine," Anakin walks up to him putting an arm around his shoulder. "Did you fret about me as much when you sent me out there the first time?" Anakin chuckled

"Lena is nothing like you, but yes I worried about you too, but this is different. I have a bad feeling about this." They watch as Lena turns at the gate, waving at them, then she is gone from their sight. 

 

She knew she had to head west. Reaching the river would be to goal for today. That would have her at the temple before mid day tomorrow. Then she would just have the return trip. This was a standard test for a padawan to see if they were ready for their finals. 

The forest was warm and full of life. Plants, animals their energy was surrounding her. They were almost like a hug. It was mid day when she stopped for lunch. That was the first time she sensed it. A dark shadow in the happy forest. She could not place were it was coming from. She examined her surrounding as she eat her protein bar. Nothing out of the ordinary just an unnerving presence. Pushing it aside she drink a bit of her water and departs. She still had plenty of ground to cover if she was to make it to the river before sundown. 

She saw wondrous creatures in the forest. Colourful bird squawked loudly from the branches. Lena tried to take it all in. The flowers that grew on the forest floor, the moss covered trees lush and green. This planet was a marvel. She couldn't help admire the natural beauty.

She climb over a ridge and in the trees she stumbled upon a family of Alpora, native animal that are similar to deer. She watched from a far at first but slowly made her was towards them. She approached them with an open heart her hand outstretched. They eyed her hesitantly as she stepped closer. "I mean you not harm, my friends." The young male was the bravest he approached her first. The mother was second the father stand back watching them. A branch snapped behind her causing the Alpora to flee. She turns scanning the forest. Nothing.......only the dark shadow in the force. It was stronger now, closer. She started searching for it in through the force but the sound of her comm. broke her concentration. 

 

"Lena, this" static " Obi Wan" static "Pick up." She pulls the comm from her pocket

"Master?" Static 

"Lena," static "immediately" static "danger" more static. 

"Master, master, can you hear me?" She lifts the comm higher in the air trying to get a better signal. 

"Lena," then only static. 

"Shoot," she shacks the comm, useless thing. "What was that all about?" Maybe she should go back. Something must be wrong if her master called. Maybe if she reached the river the signal will be clearer. She shouldn't give up so easy this is a test after all. 

She was sure she was getting close to the river, when she heard the sound of someone in pain. It was in the wrong direction, but someone was in pain so she made her way towards the sound. There was a man carrying a child through the trees, a woman carried bundles of supplies. The child was around the age of eight, she was crying, clearly she had been injured. 

"Hey, hold it right there stranger." The man calls out upon sees her. "We have nothing of value." 

"She's just a child, Iric. I don't think she will harm us." Lena didn't like being call a child. She was 18, though she did look younger.

"My name is Pelena Coutri. I was hiking when I heard your daughter cry's. Would you allow me to help?" 

"Your a Jedi?" The man asked. 

"Not yet sir, but I am very good at healing. May I?" She gestures towards a rock. "I swear it will not harm her." He sets her down. Lena smiles as she looks at the injured leg. 

"Where is your master?" The father asks. 

"I was sent on a mission, it is part of my finals. If the force wills it I will be a Jedi soon. How did this happen?"

"She slipped on a rock and landed poorly." The mother shrugs off her bags. 

"What is your name?" Lena smiles at the teary eyed girl.

"Shri." She whispers

"It is nice to meet you. My friends call me Lena. Alright Shri I'm going to use the force to heal your broken bone. I promise it will not hurt." With that she started willing the force through her hands, focussing all the energy on mending the break. She pictures it clearly in her mind and the force comply's. 

After a half hour the bone is healed, but it had started turning dark as she work. The parents were making camp. Shri walked around testing out her healed leg. 

"Well, I will be on my way. Shri, mind your footing in the future." She starts to leave but the family called her back. 

"Wait, you can't travel at night. It is far too dangerous." The father yells. 

"Please stay with us for the evening. Supper is almost ready." The wife offers, Lena was hungry. 

"What are you all doing out here, my master said it would be unlikely to run into anyone?" Sitting by there fire. They told their story their village was attacked they fled with what they could carry. She told them about her going to the temple. "If you wish to come with me I can bring you to my base."

"Thank you Miss but we are going to my sister house it's another day walk east. Shri it is time for bed." She decides to sleep by Shri. 

"Can all Jedi's heal?" Shri ask as they lay in their make shift beds.

"Some better then others. I have always been natural good at it. Bastila Shan brought Revan back from the brink of death." She told Shri the tale of Revan and Bastila.

"Why would she save him, it he was bad?"Shri asks

"She saw good in him. In time they feel in love."

"Jedi don't love." Shri giggled.

"On the contrary they love very deeply. It is attachment that is forbidden." 

"So then, you will never have a family?" Shri asks. This fact always upset Lena. She always wanted to be a mother, alas fate had different plans. Master said the feelings would diminish in time. 

"No, a family is not an option for me. Rest now child,"

In the morning they said their goodbyes. She started towards the temple again. She was tired, she had a hard time sleeping. That odd dark presence was causing her unease. It was constant now. 

She reached the river and started following it. She would be there soon.  
Then her comm. sounded again.

"Master?" She answered

"Lena thank the stars, I have been trying to get through since yesterday. Where are you?" Obi Wan sounds worried something was wrong. 

"I am near the temple Master. I will be there with in the hour." 

" Remain there we will retrieve you." 

"Master, what is wrong?" 

"Be mindful of your surrounding Lena, if you sense danger I want to you run." 

"Run, run from what master?"

"Just run Lena, I will find you."

"Yes master," the comm. cuts off. "Odd, what is that about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Years of waiting for this moment. His revenge on Obi Wan Kenobi was finally at hand. Sure, he had plenty of opportunities in the past to simply hurt or kill the Jedi scum but that wasn't good enough. He had found his weakness and was going to exploite it.

It seems the Jedi is overly found of his new padawan, a young female. He would take this child from him. She would die in her master's arms, Maul would enjoy every moment as Kenobi watches his padawan take her last breath. Now final the day has come.The start of her final's, she would be sent on a mission. If he could feel pity he almost would pity the poor female.

He arrive onYavin 4 and prepares to depart. He felt the light the moment he stepped off his ship. It was repulsive. Where was it coming from......he starts to track the female would be Jedi and in no time he finds her trail. Then he sees her. The light was radiating off her, disgusting. It is to early to take her now. He will follow her until she reaches the temple.

The light child is sickeningly innocent. She projects her awe and wonder at her surroundings. Her joy flows through the force when she discovered some new animals. He watched her compel the animals, interesting she doesn't seem to be aware she using the force to attract the beast. The wind changed directions and her scent hits him almost knocking him off balance. He grabs a branch on the closest tree to steady himself. It snaps under his grip. This frightens the animals and captures her attention. She scans the forest for the source of the sound......for him. She starts searching through the the force;she going to find him. Luckily her communicator sounds. The reception is poor but he hears her master voice. A growl grows in his throat, good Kenobi must know he's there. He's trying to warn her she's in danger. The foolish girl hasn't sensed it yet. She continues towards the temple. Her scent blows back to him, intoxicating.

So he continues to pursue his prey, he unintentionally is getting closer, closing the distance between them. Breathing in her delicious scent. He finds himself admiring her now. Her skin looks soft, he wants to touch it. He just notice her waist, slender her breast are ample which pleased him. She is climb over fallen tress and when he notices her neck. He longs to bury his face in it inhaling her scent. What is wrong with him? The witch must have cast a spell on him. Can humans do that? No, no they can't. Maybe she isn't human.

She can sense him now. She has become uneasy. She stops admiring the planet; she repeatedly checks her comm. to see if she has regained a connection. He sense the people before her. No long after she hears the cry's, she changes coarse to go to their aid

He had seem the force used to heal by his mother and Old Daka but never the way the padawan used it. It was impressive, a talent that could be very useful. As darkness claimed the day he could move in even closer without being seen. 

"Good night Lena" the child says after a Jedi tale. Lena.... Her name is Lena.

She leaves them the next day and start back on her quest. At the river her master finally reaches her. He doesn't say what danger she could face only to run. Sound advise for a coward. 

That's it he's had enough of this game he walks out from behind the tree. It's time to meet your fate padawan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Odd what was that about?" She speak to herself. 

"It's about me, my lady." She turns around standing only a few feet away was a figure cloaked in black. Blackness radiated off him, this was the presence she felt.

"Who are you?" She backed away from him but for every step she took, he took one forward. He lowered his hood revealing red and black tattooed skin, yellow eyes watching her like a lethal jungle cat. 

"I'm am Darth Maul, padawan."

"Why are you here?" She is frightened, she had heard of Darth Maul and his fighting skills. She wouldn't stand a chance if she fought him. Fleeing was her only chance and even that didn't seem promising, but that was her best chance maybe she could get away and hide. Clearly Master Kenobi knew he was here. That's why she told her to run.

"I was here to finally get revenge against your Master," his eye look wild and full of rage." So long I have awaited. Then I find you, a sweet little padawan. I could sense your light from the moment I landed young one. It is intoxicating."He closed his eye she can feel him reaching through the force. 

"Exhilarating," his eye open locking on her again there is a hungry in them. Fear grips her she reaches for her saber even though she knows it not really going to help. "Don't be silly girl, true my initial plan was to kill you. I had planned it perfectly, I would time it so you would die in your Master's arms. He would watch his precious padawan's life slip through his fingers, knowing he fail to protect her. I did not expect this though." A low growl grumbled out of him. 

"What didn't you expect?" She take yet another step back anything to put some distance between them the look in his eyes were half crazed. 

"Oh my silly girl do you not feel it?" He smiles showing sharp pointed teeth. It was terrifying. 

"I feel nothing except the desire to get away from you." He barked out a laugh. 

"You are not going anywhere my foolish girl." With that she runs. Just keep moving she repeats over and over. She hears his laughter behind her. Clearly she has amused him.


	4. Chapter 4

He could help but laugh at the little thing running from him. He would give her a head start. That would make the chase more interesting, not that she stood a chance. She would go to the temple. She would run to her master. She would run to her death. The Jedi are always predicable. 

 

He jogs at a slow pass. She isn’t very fast, poor little thing. He would have her in no time if he truly gave chase. He stayed close enough to insight the desired fear he wanted, but also far enough that she would feel false hope in her escape attempt. He wants to see the defect in her eye when he finally has her. 

She veers off the course he anticipated her to take. Where is she going? She is taking them away from the temple. That would not do, she was ruining he’s plans. He picks up speed he would have to herd her in the correct direction. He would use the river the water was too swift to cross and too wide to force jump over. With the river at her side he could keep her on course. He hears her saber ignite up ahead a tree falls across the water. Clever girl, he laughs, he picks up speed. She is half way across the fast flowing water when he forces jumps to close the distance. His weight impacted the tree with a violent thud, it jostles her causing her to lose balance, and then she is gone. She disappears in the water. He crouches down scanning the current for her. Then he sees her head only for a moment already 10 yard downstream before the current takes her back under. He dives in after her. This river would not deny his revenge. 

Time seems to stand still as his search the dark water for her. Then he fingers brush against the fabric of her tunic. He grabs her pulling her to him. His sweet smelling prey gave no fight. Holding her to his chest he uses the force to push them out of the water. He lays the unconscious padawan on the shore. Human can turn so many colors. This blue color around her lips was a bit alarming. He had seen his old master breathe life back into a person before; perhaps that was what he needs to do. He bring his mouth to hers blowing in air. Nothing happened. “Come now little thing you have to do your part.” He tries again. He is about to do a third attempt when water came out of her mouth as she chokes and gasps for air. She retches all the water out of her lungs, slumps on her side. Clearly spent for the ordeal, she barely had the energy to keep her eyes open. He had saved her, her life belong to him now. Short though it will be it was his.

He carries the unconscious girl away from the river. He would need to get them dry. He builds a small fire. Nudity was not an issue for him though he was aware humans were very particular about keeping their bodies covered, especially the females. He would only remove her outer layer to hang up by the fire. He was right her skin was very soft, like silk on his fingertips. He had hoped the water would nullify her scent but he was out of luck, it seems to magnify it or perhaps it's because of his proximity. He went through her bag. He takes one of her protein bars. He examined her saber, it wasn’t special just a standard that all the padawan’s used. Left with nothing else to do but sit and watch her sleep.

He was starting to get concerned she would never wake. There clothes were now dry and yet nothing for her. He was placing her back into her tunic when she opens her eyes. True it would have been an odd way to wake for any person. Laying on the ground half undresses with a male Zabrak kneeing over you, would make many people panic. Her reaction really wasn’t unexpected.


	5. Chapter 5

She remembers the water pulling her down, her arms and legs ache as she tries to break free of the current. She had to breathe, she needed air. Darkness was closing in, this is the end. 

She doesn’t know how she got out of the water. She defiantly doesn’t know why she is being undressed by Darth Maul. He is leaning over her though she sensed he didn’t mean to be imposing but it really is a startling way to wake. 

“I am redressing you fool.” He shakes his head, “Your cloths need to be dried.” 

“So you just took my clothes off.” At this point he release her, she swiftly corrects her partially opened tunic. 

“Calm yourself girl, your human form holds little interest to me. If you remained in the wet clothing your pathetically weak form could have become ill.” He stomps over to the fire and tosses her one of her protein bars. Well he just made himself right at home with all her belongs hasn’t he. That’s when she realized her saber wasn’t it her side. “Looking for this?” He has her saber clipped to his belt next to his. 

“Come, we need to get to the temple, you have already delayed my revenge too long.” He starts kicking dirt on the fire. 

“Let me see if I have this right. You pulled me from the water, just so you can kill me at the temple?” Then what did it matter if her clothes remained wet? This guy makes no sense. 

“Precisely, I am here for one reason. I will have my revenge on your master. I will not allow the river or your clumsiness to deny me this. I have waited too long.” He gathers her bag and that’s when she runs. She will take him as far away from the temple as she came. He master ordered her to run and run is what she will do. 

 

**************************************

He needed to get this over with. The long he stayed with this woman the more he second guesses his plan. The light that radiated from her was drawing him like a moth, along with that intoxicating scent, it was impairing his ability to think clearly. He needs to get her to the temple and be done with this. He angrily kicks dirt on the fire. 

She runs, foolish girl, stupid little thing. She dodges through the trees, leaping over rocks, ducking under low branches. Perhaps he should just let her go.

“Kriff,” he curses. She’s not going anywhere. In no time he was on her. He tackles her to the ground. She puts up a fight but to no avail. He has her pinned in moments. Lying on her stomach, face in the dirt, trying to wiggle her arms free from his hold. He didn’t even noticing what he’s doing as he lowers his head to her neck, inhaling her scent.

“What are you doing?” She was frozen in place. A new fear has entered her mind. She had good cause to be afraid. The though had entered his mind as well. How easy it would be to take her. This could work, Kenobi finding his padawan’s violated dead body. He buries his head deeper into her neck, taking another deep inhale, a purr escapes his throat. He images her soft skin against his. He images her moaning with pleasure as he claims her as his…. claim’s her? His head snaps back. That is a ridiculous thought. He would never claim a human for a mate.

“Are you scared young one?” He whispers in her ear. “I already told you, your body holds no interest to me.” He tightens his grip on her wrist and forces her to stand. He drags her back to their fire. Unceremoniously he knocks her to her knees.

“Do not move.” He acquires the rope he saw in her bag earlier. A smile crosses his face. He is sure that this wasn’t what she anticipated it being used for when she packed it. He ties a noose at the end. He slips of over her head tightening it around her neck. 

“Now up,” when she doesn’t move he gives the rope a tug. She gets to her feet. He kicks more dirt on the already dwindling fire. “Now you will keep up or I will drag you.” He picks up the bag and start leading her back to the temple, every now and again he would tug on the rope just to hear her complain. He sent the pace normal for him but clearly it was brisk for her, soon she was huffing.

They continued along until dark settled in the forest. Clearly her eye sight weren’t suited for the dark. She repeatedly tripped over rocks and downed branches. Fine, he would allow her to rest.

“We will stay here for tonight.” She falls to her knees, relieved to have a break. By the time he gets a fire going she is asleep. They would be at the temple tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

One of the things her good friend Ahsoka had taught her was how to make her force signature appear to be asleep when not. It was a useful trick for sneaking around an over protective master like hers. Ahsoka’s master was Anakin, whom was much more lax, he would let Ahsoka leave the Jedi temple, “It’s important to have fun” he would tell her.

Master Kenobi had a very different point of view. So with Ahsoka help she learnt to manipulate her signature to deceive her master. Then they would sneak out. Oh good time!

Well this little trick seems to come in handy at this time too. On her many trips to the forest floor thank to the lovely rope leach, she managed to pick up a jagged rock. She just needs Maul to fall asleep then she could use this rock to cut the rope. Just let him go to sleep…….

 

***********************************************************

 

Humans require a lot of rest.   
Weak, pathetic bodies they have.   
Well he watches the little one rest; he consumes the last of her food. She will not need it. Tomorrow they would be at the temple and this would be done. How would he describe her in her sleeping state? Peaceful, that would be the word, curled on her side an arm tucked under her head. A cool breeze rustles through and her body trembles slightly. Was she cold? He removes the blanket from the bag to covers her. 

He uses her bag for a head rest and lies by the fire. He contemplates tomorrow. He has waited so long, but for some reason with satisfaction almost at hand it doesn’t feel very satisfying. Slowly he closes his eyes to rest. 

 

*************************************************************************

 

He’s asleep; she starts working on the rope as quietly and quickly as possible. She is about half way when she sense it…..not it, them. Soon after she hears the branches breaking the rough voice of men talking 

“I told you I saw a fire.” One of them said. Maul snaps awake, he is upon her in seconds a hand covering her mouth. What’s the point they have seen the fire. 

“Well boys looking at what we got here!” A group of at least ten men circle around the camp. “Well now, looks like you’re in need of some help there little lady. We can be a very helpful group if you’re willing to pay the price.” He gives her a wink.

“Leave us, this girls is not your concern.” Maul releases her and stands. 

“I can tell you right now, the pretty little thing is a great concern to me and my men.” There is a rumble of agreement from the surrounding group. Maul removes his saber from his belt. 

“Leave now; this is your final warning.” Then everything went crazy. The men rushed Maul he did cut down a few before they over powered him but it was the leader that concerned Lena. He was letting his men fight and die against Maul well he made his way to her. She struggle with the noose until she slips it over her head. She tries to run but like Maul there are just too many of them soon they are both on their knees in front of the leader. 

“So we have a Zabrak and a Jedi Padawan.” He tugs on her braid. “Pretty little thing isn’t she boys, and force sensitive too. She will fetch a very fine price.” He grabs her face. “Tell me are you untouched little girl?” She didn’t need to answer the blush in her cheeks alone was confirmation enough. A smile spreads on the man’s face. “That’s what I thought. None of you men will touch her.” There is an outcry from the men. “She is worth double the amount pure, you bunch of idiots. You can all visit the pleasure house once she sold. Make sure you take those lightsabers they will fetch a fair price as well.”

“What about him?” The man standing behind Lena asks. She looks to her side. Maul is seething. 

“Looks like his will be too much trouble, kill him.” The leader pulls her to her feet.

“Wait boss I heard kill those Zabrak can curse you with back luck, .” A boy around Lena age says. He throws a cautions look at Maul. 

“Old wives tales,” The leader laughs.

“No it’s true, they can. I wouldn’t kill him if I were you.” Lena says, true he wanted to kill her but she just couldn’t stand there and let them kill Maul. It would be wrong. 

“You think I’m a fool girl?” the man grabs her by the neck. 

“Why would I lie to you? He is no friend of mine. In fact do kill him maybe your misfortune will hit right away and I can escape. “There it is doubt, she did it.

“Fine, use the rope, tie him to that tree. Come girl you have a date with the slave traders. “She starts struggling against him. “Stop it now,” He is lifts her from the ground by her shoulders so that she is face to face with him. “I could change my mind girl. We made out pretty good on our last raid. I don’t really need to bring you in pure. I could let my boys have you. Then sell you off just the same. So be a good like Jedi. “They must be the men that raid Shri’s village. 

“What if he gets loose boss? Maybe he’ll come after the girl.” One of the men asks

“We will have a fair lead by the time he gets loose. What’s the story there anyways padawan? Clearly you were his prisoner.” She remains silent. 

“Oh, the silent treatment boss, she must be mad at ya!” the boy around her age jokes. They walk for a while, and then the men start to complain. 

“Let’s take a break boss, shit?” One man complained.

“Fine, Roe get a fire going. You sit right here.” Sit she does, it has been almost two days since she left the base and so far she has been taken captive by two separate people. One wants to kill her, and the other wants to sell her. She almost drowned in a river. Goodness she truly is the worse padawan ever. If her master saw her now he would never let her leave the base again. Maybe they will let her work in the archives with Milly.


	7. Chapter 7

He was over powered by a bunch of savages. Anger at his failure coursed through Maul. His prize taken, his saber taken. No one takes from a Sith. They do the taking! He struggles against the bonds. They did a good job binding him, it would take some time to get free. 

He never should have stopped; he should have just dragged that girl through the dark. This was all her fault,clumsy stupid girl. Now he would have to retrieve her yet again. She is by far the most troublesome prey he has ever encountered. 

His sweet smelling prey. He seems to have a unexplained fondness for her.

****************************************************

The men had settled all were asleep except the young boy, who was left on watch duty. This was it, if she was going to escape now was the time. She rises to a sitting position, catching the boys attention. She stars at him until he moves closer.

"You should be sleeping,Lady." He whispers

"I'm thirst may I have some water please." The boy reaches for a container attached to his belt and hands it to her. Focus Lena she encourages herself, sometimes we all need peep talks. You can do this.

She connects with the force, makes eye contact, now focus on your words "You will get me the lightsabers." 

" I will get you the lightsabers" joy rushes through her. She did it! Well the boy does what was asked she refocuses. That was only step one. He place the sabers in front of her.

"You will untie me and then go to sleep." The boy reaches forward but hesitates. She takes a deep breath to centre herself. "You will untie me and then go to sleep."

"I will untie you and then go to sleep." Praise the maker it worked. Too bad Master Kenobi wasn't around to see it." Snatching up the sabers, she quickly sneaks away from the group of sleeping men. She moves slowly in the dark trying to keep herself from making too much noise.

She needed to get her bearings. Maul would most like be free now. She need to get back to base. Of course her mission is pledged with bad luck. 

**********************************************

The sound of the rope snapping filled the air, he was free. The sun rise was coming. The faintest light was on the horizon.

Not wanting to waste more he gathered what he could. Even in the dawns low light the men's trail was easy to find. He travel silently through the woods. Once the sun was fully upon them he heard the shouts in the distance.

"Where is she?" He move in closer to see the leader chocking the youngest of the group. 

"You let her escape! Both lightsabers gone." The boy is drop to the forest floor chocking.

"I don't know what happened. She asked for water then everything goes a bit fuzzy."

"Fool she used a Jedi treat on your simple brain. I told you, I told you not to go near her." The man paces back and force before the boy. The pulls out his blaster pointing it at the boy

"Any of these other men I would kill for such a mistake, but I swear on my sister deathbed to watch over you."

"I'm sorry Uncle."

"Oh you will be. You now owe these men and myself the money you lost. That is a hefty bill. That little girl and those sabers were very valuable. So your option boy, go on your own and find what you lost. Or you continue with us but as our slave until the debt is repaid." The boy sits contemplating his limited options. 

"I will find the girl and bring her back to you Uncle." 

"Don't return to me with out her or I will kill you." With the the boy leave the group. 

So the stupid girl did have some tricks up her sleeve. Maul felt a slight sense of pride at the girls escape. She also has his saber. He and the boy seem to be looking for the same thing. The difference he understood his prey better than the boy. 

She would go to the river, from there she could find her way back to her base. So it was back to the river, hopefully the girl could manage to stay dry this time. 

 

The boy was a good tracker he managed to find the girl first. The boy fires a shot at Lena which she deflects with her drawn saber. 

"Drop you weapon." She calls to the boy, he takes another shot which was also deflected. She see Maul as he approach the boy from behind. She runs forward, the boy panics not realizing the true danger was behind him he takes any other two shots at Lena. Focused on deflecting, Maul ceases the opportunity to force pull his saber from her belt. It flys past the boys head as Lena cry's "No!" 

The boy sees him now! Maul ignites his saber and swings it in a high arc coming down to the boys head. Only to be stopped by the padawan's saber, as she shoves the boy down shielding him. Their eyes look, his full of rage and blood lust, hers filled determination and conviction. The break apart he starts to circle the two. Her footing follows his blocking the boy from him.

They circle one another attack, defend, break. "Good, mind your footing. Girl." Maul attacks but she is clearly out matched. Her blocking was excellent but her offence it seemed none existent. He left the opening a few times but she hesitated at take the offence. Swing, block, hold, break. After a bit Maul grew bored with two swings he had her disarms, his saber at her throat. 

"Your dead padawan" he whispers. 

"Let the boy leave Maul he doesn't need to see this." 

"You beg for his life? This boy who wishes to sell you into slavery, stupid girl. Leave boy do not return." The boy hesitates.

"I have no where to go. With out her." He says.

"Boy, there is a base about two days that way. Tell them Lena sent you. They can care for you." With that the boys leaves. Looking back at the girl that saved his life. 

"Alone again little fool." He force pulls her fallen saber to him. "What should I do with you now?" 

"I thought your grand plan was to kill me in front of my master." Maul circles her. 

"True, that was the plan. You will walk in front of me if I find you to slow I will push you." They had walk a few hours when she stopped. 

"Where are we going? The temple is that way" She turns to lead the way only to have his hand grip her bicep. 

"This way, stupid girl." He pulls her back the way they were going. 

"Where are you taking me?" She asked trying to pull her arm away. He pulled her to him locking her back against his chest. 

"I've have decided I like you, my pretty smelling girl." He breaths in deeply he whispers in her ear. "I think I'll keep you." With that he nibbles on her ear lob. 

"The hell you well." She struggles against him, which makes him laugh. 

"I do love your spirit but so stupid." He place a force sleep on her. Lifting her into his arms, his ship was a ways off but he was tired or walk at her slow pace even though the view of her ass did make it worth while.

He had decided well they were sparing that he had no desire to kill her any long. He couldn't very well send her back to the Jedi. He would keep her, take her to his mother to preform the ritual. That would please her, she had been wishing for him to take a mate for sometime. 

She would be reluctant at first, most mates are.


	8. Chapter 8

The boy walked only about half a day when two men on hover bikes stop him, Jedi knights by the look of them.

"You boy, we are searching for a girl, she is a Jedi Padawan." Obi Wan approaches the boy.

"I didn't see no one." 

"Master he lies." Anakin steps forward. 

"I sense it too, tell us boy, we will not harm you." Obi Wan and Anakin approach him

"Boy, tells us." Anakin freezes the boy in place

"Hey, let me go." He fights the hold in vain. "Fine, your looking for Lena right. I saw her. We found a Zabrak, he had her all tied up last night. My boss took her and was going to sell her, she was worth big money to the slavers. I was left on watch when she got away, she did something to me. My boss said she did a trick on me, said I had to get her back. So I tracked her, when I found her I tried to recapture her for my boss. That's when the Zabrak found us and she fought him, she lost. She beg for my life, he laughed but let me go. She told me to go this way to a base."

"Did he kill her?" The desperation in Obi Wan's was evident.

"She was alive when I left them, but that Zabrak is evil. I hope you find her, she deserves better then to die in this place." Anakin released him 

"Yes, she does. Boy continue in that direction the base is ahead." He thanks them and heads in the direction Obi Wan directed.

"Can you still sense her master?" Anakin scans the force for her signature

"It is faint. This way." She may be sleeping. Deeply sleeping" 

"Why would Maul allow the boy to live? It doesn't sound like him." They mount there bikes

"I can't say, a lot of this isn't making sense. I sense her in that direction which is way from the temple, yet yesterday he was taking her there for the tracks. It would seem he's changed his mind on where he's taking her." 

"So to his ship then?" 

"We need to hurry, Anakin. If he gets her off planet we may lose her forever." Obi Wan speeds off ahead.

Anakin is not far behind but is puzzled, Lena is sweet and good, with little hate or anger. She has spend her entire life in the Jedi order knowing nothing but light. She would be a hard one to turn to the dark side. It's simply not in her nature. Why would he take her?

 

He watches her sleep in his arms. Her light shines so bright. He covets it, covets her. This is his light now. His old master always told him that light need to be destroyed but he was wrong. Mother was right but only now did he realize how right she is. The force needs balance. His darkness needs her light. 

She stirs in Maul's arms. No she can't wake yet. He picks up his pace. He wants her on the ship before she wakes.

It's too late her eyes snap open. Big innocent, confused eyes, looking at him. 

"Put me down, Maul." She struggles and he tightens his hold. They are almost there. Fear rolls through her

"Calm yourself I will not hurt you." More wiggling, more struggling, of coarse she will make it difficult. Fine if that's how she wants it. Unceremoniously he drops her. She hits the ground hard. "Up girl, this is what you wanted." She pushes herself up. 

"I will not go." Maul reach for her arm but she knocks his hand away. She takes a fighting stance. No way, it's not possible, she wishing to fight him hand to hand. A smile grows on his face. Let's see what she has. 

The fight started she was graceful and her hits were good. He pulls his hits, not wanted to hurt her. Jabs, kick, with some training she could be formidable opponent. She was doing well and against a normal man she would likely be successful but he is a Sith.

"Lena please stop, the ship is just up ahead. As much fun as I'm having we need to go." He grab he wrist pulling her to him. His other arm snakes around her waist holding her against him. She pushes against his chest with her free hand but it will not help break his hold,it only make her back arch pushing her chest forward. It is a lovely chest too. He lower he head to her neck breathing in deep her rich scent. "You smell so good, my lady,so good. I am enjoying this but it's time to go. We can play later, I promise." He quickly lifts her over his shoulder. She weakly kicks his stomach and punches his back. In response he lays a hard slap on her small ass. 

"Ow, Maul put me down ,now. I'm not going with you." This makes him laugh.

"It would appear that you are, stupid girl. Stop being so difficult." Another slap.

He see his ship, but waiting at the ramp is an unwelcome sight. 

"Release my padawan, Maul." She's ceases her struggle instantly. 

"Master?" She is trying to see him herself.

"I'm am here Lena. Put her down Maul and we will let you leave." Skywalker steps out from the trees to the left. Lena see him but can't see her master. 

"What is that saying? Finders keepers. She is mine now." 

"I'm afraid finders keepers doesn't apply to people Maul." Skywalker starts moving closer. Maul take Lena from his shoulder. Placing himself between her and her Jedi Masters. She tries to move

"Tsk,tsk you stay right here." He runs a finger down her check. " I will kill you master and the former slave boy, then me shall leave." 

"Maul please just stop this. There is no need to fight. Master said you could go, so just go." 

"No one takes from me, my Lena, you belong to me. You are to be my mate." 

"That maybe the grosses thing I ever heard." Master Skywalker said. 

The fight was fast and hard. Lena frozen in place watches in fixated horror as her Masters take on Maul. Master Skywalker miss steps and receive a slash to his leg and is down. Lena desperately try to break Maul force hold to help Master Skywalker. 

Master Kenobi gets a hit on Maul but it only seems to anger him and increases his strength. 

"By this time next week, your padawan and I will have preformed the mating ritual. I want you to think of that Jedi." Maul has Master Kenobi disarmed and on his knees. Lena let's out a cry getting Maul's attention. "Look away, my Lena, this will only upset you." 

"Maul please, please don't. I will come with you." His laughs again.

"You are coming with me already. Stupid girl have you not notice I have defeated your rescuers." 

"I will come with you willingly. I will do as you wish, no more running or fighting." This did peak his interest. "If you spare my masters I will leave here with you now, I will preform you ritual."

"I do like how that sound but my Lena you are going to do these things regardless. I just need to kill you master, I will leave the other alive for you. Now close your eyes."

"Please Maul, don't do this. If you do this I swear I will spend every second of everyday trying to escape. I swear you will never get a moment of rest." ......"but if you let them life. I swear I will never run I'll be good." He release a ferocious growl. His saber plunges into Master Kenobi's shoulder. Lena scream mixes with her Masters. Tears run down her face. Maul disengages his saber. She is release from the hold she run to her master only to have Maul's arms enclose around her.

"He will live. I expect you to keep your word Lena." His voice is filled with malice. He starts to pull her way. 

"Let me heal them, it will only take a moment." 

"Have I not indulged you enough for one day?" He grabs her face. She had never seem anything so frighten. His eyes shining yellow, his face full of rage and bloodlust. She can't speak only nod in agreement. "On the ship, now." Maul releases her and walks to his ship.

Master Skywalker is yelling thing at Maul but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were on her Master. He's eye so sad. "I'll be alright." was all she could say. 

"Lena, come now before I change me mind." Which that she follows Maul aboard his ship.


	9. Chapter 9

They were now in hyper space. She had no idea where they where going. She worried for her masters injured in the forest. She worries about what would become of her, but she knew one thing for sure she would now never be a Jedi. Her entire life she was being raised with one purpose and that was to be a Jedi. If she wasn't a Jedi what was she?

She is strapped into her seat lost in thought when Maul stands before her. His hand clasps her chin tilting her head back so that she looks at him. 

"Thank you for sparing them." She hadn't remembered to do it at the time.He was right he could have killed them the brought her on board. Clearly he did it only to please her.

"Do you know how long I waited to have Kenobi under my blade? I already regret my decision to spare him." She notice he is bleed from his shoulder. She removes her safety harm and stands. He steps back, grabbing her wrist as she raises her hand to his shoulder. 

"May I?" 

****************

He watches in silence. Light, it has been years since he felt light. He feels her push the force through her hands repairing and sealing the saber wound. It was truly an amazing gift, and now it was his. She was his. He watches as she removes her hand and stands back. She is nervous, scared. He can sense it, she is scared of him.

"I will never hurt Lena." She looks up at him. "What has you so pensive?"

"I....." She drops her head

"Please tell me." What is she thinking?

"I was raised by the Jedi, they found me when I was not even a year old. I have no memory outside the Jedi order. I have no idea what is expected of a ....mate. I don't know who I am now." He is glad she is accepting her new fate with minimal fuse. Perhaps sparing Kenobi was worth her compliance.

"There is nothing to fear, mates are faithful to one another. They care for one another. My job is to provide and protect you. Your job will be to care for me and in time provide me with heirs." The blush that fills her cheeks that was adorable. He runs his finger against her cheek and it was warm to the touch. Human are fascinating! "As for who you are, you are my Lena now." A wave of an fear washes over her.

"I will be a good mate to you, Lena." Time, she needs time to adjust. "Follow me," he leads her to his rooms, a spike of fear. "Please do not fear me." He retrieved her a change of cloths. "They will be large but until we arrive on Dathomir this is the best I have to offer." 

"We're going to Dathomir?" He leads her to the refresher. "Yes that is my home world, my mother will preform the ritual. Now bathe and rest you have had an odd few days my Lena." 

"How often do humans eat?" He asked suddenly aware that he know little about humans needs.

"Usually whenever we're hungry." He chuckles

"Sassy thing," he grabs hold of her chin again. "Fine, you will tell me when you are hungry then. If it is any comfort I too am nervous. I have never taken a mate before. We will learn together." With that he departs.

**************

She is alone again, alone with her thoughts. Actual no the fact that he too is nervous isn't a comfort. Why, why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she just complete her simple mission? Why does Maul want her at all? He has done nothing but threaten to kill her and call her stupid since he found her by the river.

She needs to relax, focus, she will shower then try to meditate if she can get her mind to stop asking question after question.

Removing her cloths she find the comm in her pocket. Would it work from here?

"Master Kenobi? Master if you can hear this Maul is taking me to Dathomir. I hope you and Master Skywalker made it back to base. I'm okay master." She knew how much her Master will worry. She didn't know if he would ever hear is but it was worth a shot.

*********************

Back at the base Ahsoka aides her Master and Master Kenobi to the medical bay. 

"Oh, Master your leg." Ahsoka stays by Master Skywalker her eyes on Master Kenobi's grieving face, she can't bare to ask. Where is Lena? 

"She is alive Ahsoka, but taken." Taken? 

"Did he do this to you Master?" 

"Well, we didn't do it to ourselves Ahsoka."

"We must inform the head counsel as soon as possible. Ahsoka will you go advise the commander that we will be requiring the main communication system as soon as we are released from here." She bows to Master Kenobi not able to meet he's sad eyes. Taken....Lena was taken by a Sith Lord. For what purpose?

************

There was silence as the medical time worked. 

"You know she saved us?" Anakin grunts as they put bacta on his leg.

"I know Anakin, I was there." He watch his kind hearted Padawan so closely, protected her so carefully. He wants desperately to keep her safe. She was too soft for the outside world. She was so unique and he has failed her.

"We need the counsels permission to get her. We have a week before Maul will make her his mate. I have a week to save her." 

"Please I'm sure he's mating with her now," Anakin made as grossed out face.

"He won't until the ritual is preformed." Kenobi states with great confidence

"How do you know that?"

"Maul has wanted to kill me for a decade. Today with a small amount of persuasion Lena changed his mind, for the moment. Clearly her happiness is a concern to him. So it's unlikely he well no force himself on her before she is bond to him." 

"I hope your right master."

"As do I." Ahsoka bust through the doors. 

"Master Kenobi, they have a message for you. It is faint and broken but it's Lena. They going to Dathomir. There is hope!"


	10. Chapter 10

He watches her from the door. She is trying to meditate but can't seem to focus. His tiny soon to be mate, dressed in one of his t-shirts only dwarfing her size further. She abandons her attempts to meditate. He watches in amusement as she tries to stand. She struggles to stand in oversize pants unable to keep them in place. 

"Come my Lena, I want you to eat." She jumps, he has been concealing his force signature since she boarded the ship. Hoping it would comfort her to not be surround by darkness. She turns slowly to face him. 

"I'm not hungry." Her eye stay down cast examining her shoes, that would not due. 

"Lena, look at me." She keeps looking at the floor. He closes the distance between them gently taking her chin in his fingers. He raises her face though she keeps her eyes down cast. "Look at me." With that her eyes snap up locking on his. The most warm, innocent eyes he has ever seen. He's not sure how long they were looking at one another but the sound of her stomach growling cause it to stop. Her eyes shoot down, the hand not holding the pants up goes to her stomach.

"You said you weren't hungry." She lied to him. No one lies to him. Outrage fills him. His fingers gripping her chin tighten, her brow scrunched together. "Look at me Lena." There is no softness in his voice. Her eyes meet his again there is fear and pain filling them now. "Never,never lie to me, this is your one warning." She tries to nod her head. "Repeat what I just said Lena." 

"Never lie to you." She says her bottom lip trembles, tears well in her eyes. His anger begins to abate, being replaced with a new emotion, one he couldn't quite place. He releases her chin she takes a few steps back until she hits the wall, putting as much space as she can between them. Her eyes back on the floor. 

"Come, lets get you food," he turns to leave. She wipes away tears as she follows. What is this emotion he's feeling? Sadness, no that's not it. He is sad but there is more too it. Regret, that's it. How does he stop it? 

They enter his kitchenette she take a seat at the small table in the corner. He has frightened her the one thing he was hoping not to do. With every bang of a drawer her flinches. 

He can't have his mate fearing him. Will he could, it is not unheard of. He could break her down until she would crave even the smallest touch of kindness from him. The image of her at his feet looking up at him. Obedient, her eye would fill with pleasure as he stroked her head. Her mind would be focus on one thing, pleasing him. An interesting thought but he does not want a pet. He likes Lena's spirit. He would hate to crush it. 

He sets the plate on the table before her. Taking the seat across from her. "My Lena, I didn't mean to frighten you, my sweet girl. I just doesn't like being lied too. Perhaps my reaction was a bit harsh. Please look at me." She looks up tentatively at him. "I don't want you to fear me." She nods her head. He pushes the plate closer too her. "Eat." 

*************

As she eats he talks, "That is the closest thing I can offer as an apology. Sith do not apologize, it is a weakness, compassion, empathy all weaknesses a Sith does away with. Lena looks up shocked.

"How can apologizing make one weak? Growth comes from the mistakes we make." 

"My poor Lena, to be raised by the Jedi. Tell me some of there teachings." Maul looks amused, he is mocking her. She recites her favourite phase the creed of the Jedi. 

I am a Jedi an instrument of peace  
Where there is hatred, I shall bring love  
Where there is injury, pardon  
Where there is doubt, faith  
Where there is despair, hope  
Where there is darkness, light  
Where there is sadness, joy  
I am a Jedi 

"Enough," Maul raises is hand causing her to indeed halt. "Such nonsense to fill a child's head. My poor Lena."

"To teach a child compassion, empathy and valuing the collect whole over ones self is hardly nonsense." 

"My poor little slave to the light. They have filled that beautiful head with so much propaganda. I see I have a lot of work ahead of me. We have to undo this thinking before we have children." 

"You prefer them to be raises valuing themselves over other? To spread hate and pain?"

"I will teach them to accept the galaxy as it is. Peace is a lie. Only power can create really change. Not compassion, most defiantly not peace."Lena now sits back looking at Maul. Ignorance, is what she thinks but yet he is calling her ignorant. 

"You have not eating the meat," Lena looks down on the plate. 

"I don't eat animals." She said, Maul seems puzzled by this news.

"Explain?" 

"All life is precious. We do not need to take life to live, there is another way." Logic, surely he can't find fault in that.

"Do all Jedi believe such things?" 

"Not all, but Master Yoda does. I spent much of my childhood with Master Yoda. He was working with me on healing until I was proficient. Then Master Kenobi took over the remainder of my training." All for, nothing now. The sit in silence for a bit. 

"Small steps I think," he walks around behind her. His finger start undoing her braid. "Braids are no longer required." He runs his fingers though her hair, she suppress a shutter. No one has ever done that before and well it felt wonderful. 

"Come, time to rest." She became nervous. Was he excepting to share the bed? "Lay down my Lena, if you will allow me I would like to continue running my fingers through your hair until you sleep. Then I will return to the controls so you may rest peacefully." She consider refusing but it just felt so nice. 

"Okay." With shocking gentleness Maul played with her hair, he murmured about its softness. In no time Lena stared to doze off. 

"Rest well my Lena." Maul says before leaving her.


	11. Chapter 11

“What seems to be the problem Master Kenobi?” Master Windu askes the projection shines before him the counsel has gathered 

“I am requesting the council’s permission to retrieve my Padawan. She was on a trail mission when she was intercepted my Darth Maul. When we confronted him he, bested Anakin and myself…”

“He got lucky!” Anakin interrupted 

“Pelena agree to go with him in exchange for our lives.”

“She went willingly?” Master Windu sits back looking thoughtful

“Too light for the dark side, Pelena is.” Master Yoda says. 

“Darth Maul made it very clear he did not intend to take Pelena as an apprentice but as a mate.” A soft murmur is heard as the council considers the news. Obi Wan had to focus on his breathing. There is no emotion there is only peace he would repeat in the back of his mind, but really who was he kidding. Pelena was like his baby sister. “We received a broken message from Pelena. He is taking her to the Nightsisters.”

“Go to Dathomir do what you can to retrieve your stolen padawan, Master Kenobi but peace with the Nightsisters must be upheld. May the force be with you.” With that the screen turns blank. 

“We prepare to leave immediately. We will need the fast ship on this planet if we want to catch up.” 

*****

The lighting flickered and they fall out of hyper drive. Maul made his way back down the ship. Lena is asleep he can sense it, but he stops to check on her. He is shocked when he discovered the room empty. She was doing this.

“LENA!” He roared. He nearly ripped the engine room door off the hinges. She is standing at a control panel her eyes lock on his and with a big huff she pulls more wires out, sending more system offline. “YOU PROMISED.” He jumps at her but in the small space she is able to slide between panels out of his reach. “YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NOT TRY TO ESCAPE.” 

“I’m not trying to escape; I’m just slowing us down.” She starts moving down behind the panels just out of his reach. Maul’s growling in frustration. He starts to squeeze his way between the panels. With that she crawls out and makes for the door slamming is shut behind her. 

Insolent, stupid girl. She would pay for this betray. The door flies off the hinges crashing against the wall. She shrieks and stared backing away from him. She puts her back to the wall and simply waits. Maul towers over her.

“Lena you have been a very naughty girl.” he can smell the fear coming for her, she hold he head straight, her eyes are forward starting at his chest he is completely invading her space. “Look at me.” 

Glancing up under her lashes Maul gets a surprise, he was expecting scared eye but no her eye were rebellious. Scared as she was of his wrath she was not one bit sorry for her actions. Oh but she would be. He grabs her by the scruff of her neck. 

“Now you have to be punished.” He drags her down the hall back to his room 

******  
Punished! Her gut told her that this wasn’t going to be extra meditation or clean like Master Kenobi would duel out if she misbehaved. Once back in Mauls room he releases her neck giving her a little shove. He took a seat on the bed. 

“Come here.” He growls, she may as well get whatever he has planned over with. She step forward, with lightning fast speed he grabs her arm pulling her down, he forces her to lay face down across his legs. What was he doing? He was pulling her pants down exposing her bottom. She starts to squirm but he pinned her down with his arm. 

“What do you think you’re…” Then she feels it a smack that stings her backside something horrible. She gasps, and then another smack follows. 

“You will not touch my ship again,” follows by another slap. That was how it continued. Maul would repeat that line followed by a slap. Lena tried to find peace, she tried to ignore the pain like her Master taught her, but soon tears rolled down her cheeks.  
“Please stop!” she whimpers. 

Again, “You will not touch my ship again.” another slap

“I won’t” This stopped him hand.

“You won’t what?” he whisper 

Between sobs Lena says “I won’t touch your ship again,” and she weeps. Maul gently pulls the oversize pants back up and with shocking gentleness he turns and lifts her into he’s arms. He carries her to the refresher and sets her on the counter. Gentle as it was it still made her gasp. Her skin burned but the coolness of the counter seemed to help easy it. He got tissues for her to wipe her nose and with a cloth he wiped her tear stricken face. Lena can’t bring herself to look at his face. 

“No one has ever punished you in such a way before?” Maul’s voice is almost tender. She shakes her head no. “I don’t enjoy hurting you. Please don’t make me do it again.” 

He leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a two pillows and a blanket. “I can no longer allow you to remain unwatched. Look at me Lena, Now I will have to be with you at all times. You will have to come with me well I make repairs. You will sit quietly, is that understood? I will need you to answer my question Lena.” 

“Understood.” Lena lay on the cold floor in the engine room at some point she fell asleep. She only wakes when Maul was lifting her from the floor. She could hear the hyper drive going he had fixed it. 

“I am tired now and because I can’t trust you there is only one way for me to rest. You will have to lie beside me well I sleep.” He laid her in bed then he climb in beside her. “Think of it a practice for when we are mates except I will be touching you a lot more then.” She starts squirming around again. “If you continue doing that you will have to sleep in my arms.” This makes her freeze. “Always remember Lena things can always get worse. Though in time my troublesome mate I hope you will enjoy being in my arm.” He chuckles before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

He woke with a start, it was such a restful sleep which was a rarity for him. What had cause this disturbance? He listen carefully but nothing unusual. Then the disturbance reveals itself. Lena moves against his side, she has her head and arm on his chest. She is cool against him, his body temperature runs higher the humans. He takes a moment to admire her peaceful face. 

He reaches for the data pad on the table beside the bed. Doing his best not to move her. He needed to research humans. He needs to know how to care for her. Interesting they only have one heart. Sleep requirements much more than he expected. Their nutrition intact lower then expected. He goes though the information making mental notes of the important information required for his female. 

He was enjoying this, her sleeping next to him. She was drawn to his warm body, seeking to relieve the coolness of space. He may need to keep her on colder planets. 

They should arrive home today. Mother would like her. Her natural force healing talent would intrigue her. He had only even seen a bonding ceremony once as a child; before he was take away to train with his master......ex-master. As a child it was intimidating to watch. He images his little human dressed in a ceremonial dress on the alter. The sister and brother chanting. The thought makes his pulse quicken. His! All his until death. 

She stirs again. He watches in amusement, she will be displeased we she finds herself curled against him. 

 

She was nice and warm for the first time since entering space. She didn't want to move, she always hated being cold. She curls up closer the the heat. So warm, so nice. Slowly she opens her eye only to discover she was snuggling Darth Maul. She had never been in a man's arms before. She feels her checks heat up. She looks up see him watching her. 

"Red again," he touches her cheek. "Why do you change to red?" He didn't see anything about that in his research. "Please I need to know why this happens." She push way from him. Her back is against the cold wall but they are no longer touching.

"It normally means embarrassment." She missing the heat, it seemed even colder than before.

"Hm, embarrassment, it embarrasses you to wake next to me?" He wasn't sure if he should take offence. 

"It does, I have never shared a bed with a male. I'm uncertain of the situation, which is embarrassing."

"So you would turn red with any man in bed beside you?" Her blush intensified answering the question. She shivers from the cold. "Well in time you will become accustom to me beside you." He pulls her closes so she stops shivering. "My mate" he whispers. There was no moving from where he hold her the grip was like steel. "Stay warm my Lena" She glance at the data pad showing diagrams of human anatomy. 

"You are researching humans? Have you learned anything interesting?" 

"Many things," he continue reading. "Your skin is very soft." He was run his finger tip up and down her arm. "It is nice but what sort of protection can it possible offer?" 

"It does protect up to a point." Hmm the more he read to more delicate she seemed to him. 

"We will be arriving today. You will meet my mother. She is the head of the Night Sisters, a powerful partitioner of the force. My brother as well." 

"They will not like me. Most other force users don't like the Jedi." 

"True but my little one, I have faith in you. You will charm them as you have me. Now lets get ready." He raises from the bed but she grabs the blanket and balls up under it. He go to change when he returns she's still there."Come Lena."

"The Lena you seek isn't here." She waved her had in the air the tucks it back in the bundle of blankets she as cocooned around her. Did she just try and use the force to compel him? 

"If she is not here then what is this in my bed?" He falls on top of the blankets. She lets out an eek. "A brazen thing trying to compel me." She squirms under him. "I believe another punished is in order." She freezes, he pulls the blanket back revealing a rather frighten face.

"I was only joking, I knew it wouldn't work." She looks up at him, "It was meant to be funny." 

"Funny? To control my mind. You think that would be funny." He doesn't understand. Her fear is tangible. He can practically taste it.

"I'm sorry, please don't punish me again." 

"It will consider it, but I wish to try something." He grabbed his data pad. There he had a video of a pair of humans kissing. He read the fundamentals but didn't see why humans touched their lips together. 

"You want to kiss me." She turns red again. "I have never kissed anyone before. I'm afraid I don't know how." 

"Perhaps you need to see this too." He was reading about human intimacy. "I wish to try this now with you." 

"Ok," with that his mouth chases on hers it hurt, why would humans like this. 

"Stop, she pulls away. I think it should be softer, gentle." She pulls her arms out from the blankets." May I sit up." He sits up she moves forward. She sit next to him on the bed. 

She takes a deep breath, she looks him in the eyes raises her hand and sets in on his cheek. Slowly she moves in closer. He felt himself get nervous. She gently kisses him, at first his was uncertain it was in the second kiss he mimicked her. Then the next was deeper. Wow this is interesting maybe the humans do know something. He wraps his arms around her, closer she need to be closer, but when she feels his embrace she backs away, she looks down her cheeks red again. Then she cocoons herself again in the blanket. 

"I liked it. We will do that again, but now you need to charge and come with me to the cockpit.

"Can't I stay here? I learnt my lesson, I would touch anything. I'll stay right here. It's nice here." Her voice is muffled in her protect cocoon but she is warm and feels safe in the blanket. It's like a shield. 

"Look at me." A part in the blanket separates showing two eyes. Maul can't help but laugh at the sight. "Fine, I will come get you in a hour. I spoil you, my little human."


	13. Chapter 13

One hour was exactly what he gave her. Not one second more.

She was now dressed in more oversize borrowed cloths, sitting watching as they descend toward a red planet. She had seen pictures of Dathomir before but there was an eerie beauty about the place. She sees forest of odd looking trees, a crimson waterfall in the distance as they prepare to land. The energy of the place was a bit overwhelming to her. She knew the planet was one of the few that were known to have the force. It was one of the reasons the Witch’s lived here, to use the planet to enhance their connection to the force. The closer to the ground they got the more nervous she became.

“Fear not my Lena. This is your home now. You should not fear it.” She sensed that he meant that to be comforting, but it had the opposite effect on her. She could already see the Night Sisters starting to gather. Oh they were going to hate her. 

“Come.” He literally had to pull her from the chair.

She can feel all the eyes follow her as she walks beside Maul towards his mother, Mother Talzin. She stands waiting for her son. Maul falls to a knee in front of her and motions for her to do the same.

“Welcome back my son,” She steps forward and places a hand on top of his head. “What have you brought us? A Jedi!” Lena heard a few hisses from the Sister that have gathered. Mother Talzin claw like finger lift your chin. “So young, there is power in her. What is your name child?”

“Pelena Coutri.” She barely manages a whisper her throat is so dry. She releases her chin and Lena drops her head back down.

“My son, is she a gift? Did you bring her to be an offering to the force?” Well that didn’t sound promising. Glancing to her side she noticed a few of the night sisters look happy at the idea.

“No, my honored mother. I wish to be bound to this woman.” There is a murmur through the crowd.

“Truly,” Mother Talzin grabs Lena's chin again. She starts examining her face murmuring in her native tongue.

“Stand, Pelena Coutri.” She rose to her feet. She was running he hands along her torso stopping a hand on her stomach. She murmurs again, is it a spell? Lena knew little about the Night Sisters religion. 

“Kneel, Pelena Coutri.” Back down to her knees she goes. “Relax if you can child, I do not wish to harm you.” With that Talzin enters into her mind, Lena can only gasp for air and wait. She dare not fight back. 

“Interesting…..” Talzin removes herself from Lena’s mind much to her relief. Tears escape her eyes as does her best not to collapse on her side in front of the crowd.

“Come my son, let us speak in private. “ Maul stands lifting Lena to her feet.

“Come my Lena.” He whispers as they follow his mother the crowd parts. Maul’s grip on her arm is painful. Lena glances to see that he is eyeing the surround sister with caution. Was she in danger? They enter into he’s mother private hut. Maul release her arm as they both sit in front of his mother.

Maul and Talzin raddled off in their native tongue so fast that she couldn’t even get a sense of what was being said.

(Maul and Mother Talzin in Dathomirian)

“My beloved son do you truly choose this woman? She is a human, look so weak. A mere touch results in marking her skin.” Maul looks at the red mark on Lena’s arm, he feels something odd at seeing his hand marked on the soft skin of his delicate Lena.

“I am learning about human, I am sure in time I will learn how to handle her without causing damage.”

“She is very young, not only in years. She has been very shielded by the Jedi; she knows little of the true nature of the Galaxy.”

“She is extraordinary, surely you must sense it.” He starts to grow impatient why is mother making this so difficult?

“I have seen her mind; she is blessed by the force. She also has been raised in the light. The very light you once swear to eliminate from the Galaxy.”

“That was a different time; a different life. I am my own Master now.”

“I also see who her master is. Maul you know bonding is a serious affair; you are not doing this to just hurt your enemy? “

“In the beginning I hunted her for that purpose. I set out to kill her but she was too unique to destroy. I want her for myself. He doesn’t deserve to have her. Her power is mine, she is mine. I will have no other.” His mother falls silent and observes her son well contemplating his request.

“So be it. Next quarter falls in two months.”

“We will be bonding this quarter.”

“This quarter ends in three days’ time. That is much too short. You must allow the sisters and brothers time to accept the decision.”

“I must allow nothing. I will be bonded to Lena in three days’ time.” Talzin lets out a deep sigh.

“Stubborn as always.” His mother pauses and looks at Lena again. “Fine, I will deal with the sister.”

“Thank you mother.” The satisfaction of victory rushes through him. He looks over at his Lena. She looks back of forth from him and his mother. He forgot that she doesn’t understand their language she looks hopeless lost at what is happening

“What does she know of our ways?” Mother too is now looking at Lena.

“I do not know, little I would imagine.” He watch Lena in amusement, she knows they are speaking about her. Her brow crumpled together, clearly this annoyed her.

“I will need to work with her if you have any hope of the bond holding. Give me the next two day to prepare her. The ceremony will take place the last day of this quarter.

“Agreed.”

“I would suggest you keep her close until the ceremony is complete. I cannot guaranty the entire sisterhood and brotherhood will approve.”

“They wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh they just might.”

“Let’s go make the announcement.” 

Maul and Mother Talzin stand and Lena follows. 

Lena looks at Maul he looks rather pleased.

“Mother has agrees to the bonding. In three days’ time you will be my bond mate. Come we make the announcement.” Maul whispers to her as they follow his mother out of the hut. “You will kneel beside me well Mother blesses the bonding before the coven.”

Lena kneels in the place Maul instructs, she is facing a crowd. She isn’t sure if she should look at their faces or if she should look at the ground. She decides ground would be safest. Maul is at her side as Mother Talzin starts speaking to her people; she feels a hand touch the top of her head. Her stomach sinks, will she enter her mind again? Her head still hurt from the last time. There were a couple hisses from the crowd, a small growl leaves Maul.

Lena made the mistake of glancing up to see all eyes on her. Most looked angry but there were a few that looked curious. Only one older sister was smiling. She looked down right pleased with whatever was being said.

Mother Talzin finished her speech. Maul was eyeing the crowd.

“They don’t look happy.” Lena says to him.

“They do not matter.” Maul answered.

“Oh, that is a cold thing to say even for a Sith.” The smiling sister approaches them, Maul bowed to her as well. “Well, let me see her.” She pushes past Maul to Lena.

“I had always hoped our paths would cross child.” She takes both of Lena’s hands into hers examining them.

“You know me?”

“I know all healers, child. They are few and far in-between these days but I have sense you through the force sense you were born.” She looks Lena up and down.

“I am Daka, most call me Old Daka. I will watch her Maul; off with you.” She shoo’s Maul off and leads Lena away to another Hut. Maul follows behind as Daka tell Lena a bit about the sisterhood.

“I wouldn’t tell you again boy, off with you. She is safe with me.” Then the door to the hut is closed and Lena is alone with Old Daka.


	14. Chapter 14

Daka led her to a table full of herbs and vials."Sit child." She gives her some water.

"Thank you, not only for the water but for being kind to me. I couldn't help notice that many or the sister's aren't happy about me being here," Daka chuckles.

"Many are jealous child. Maul is a strong, powerful force user and his family leads the order. Many young sisters had hoped to be his mate. They will have to settle for Savage now, but Maul is a Sith and has always been Talzin's favorite son. Some simply don't like Jedi, and some can sense your light and will child it is impressive. How trained are you at the art of healing?" 

"I train exclusively with Master Yoda for 6 years until he declared there was nothing more he could teach me." Daka nodded her head. 

"Excellent, now how would you like to train more? I am the healer here and I have much to teach but until now have never had a pupil with the abilities that you have my dear. I could show you how to prolong life. How to revive those lost. Such skills the Jedi do not teach, but we sisters don't have their restrictive beliefs."

"Revive those lost....do you mean return life to those passed? That's, that's unnatural. Death is a part of life it's not meant to be stopped." 

"And yet the force gives certain people the power to change that. The force has blessed you child. Consider my offer; I would hate to see your most precious gift wasted."

"I am honored but I will need time to consider. I have much adjusting to do in very like time. From Jedi padawan to a mate of a Sith Lord in a week is a lot to handle on its own." Daka chuckles again. 

"Jedi, always so afraid of change, holding to the old ways." This offended Lena, The Jedi were not afraid of change the only place high value on the traditions hand down through the generations, but as this old women seemed to be her only friend at this time starting an argument didn't seem to be a wise move. 

"Let us get you some clothes that fit, shall we. Come child, follow me." 

"Have you truly sensed me since my birth?" They leave the hut and are walking through passage ways. Lena tries to keep track in her mind but quickly is lost. 

"There were others but when you were born you eclipsed them. Here this will fit you." She pulled a red tunic and tights down from a shelf. Red! Never in her life had she put on a color such as that. The fabric is soft and slides through her finger. Sliding into the new cloths they are light and so soft on her skin. They don't seem very protective, not that it was freezing but it wasn't warm either. 

"Here child another set for tomorrow and you can sleep in this." she handed her a white sleeping gown made of the same soft material. It was longer, it would hang down to her ankles. 

"Come this way,” she leads her down more passages. She shoos way any sisters in their wake. Lena can feel their unhappiness. “ This is where Maul stays when he is here. Talzin's will have hopes of him staying more now that he has his mate." She opens the door and stands aside. "Remain here until Maul or I come to you. Just to be safe, jealously is a problem amount the sisters.” She raised her voice to the sisters that linger behind them heard that." If I do not see you later, I will like to see you tomorrow." Lena bows thanking Daka then steps inside Maul home. 

She dare no touch anything. She looks around examine what there is. A lot of partially repaired projects set on a table along with tools, Maul clearly seems to enjoy mechanics. 

She takes a seat and the table and waits. 

*****

Maul watched as the door closed separating him from his Lena. She is safe with Daka he reassures himself. 

"Come my son," his mother called to him. 

"Yes mother." He reluctantly leaving his Lena

"A Jedi, of all things." She muses as they walk. "Old Daka likes her, which is good. I will meet with her after the night meal. I have them preparing something special for your return." 

"Lena does not eat animals; please advise them to have something prepared for her." Talzin nods 

"I have missed you my son, as has Savage. He was not here for the announcement. You know he has distaste for Jedi as well." 

"I know his mind." Maul can't focus on his mother he keep wondering if Lena is ok 

"I once thought I knew your mind, but a Jedi for your mate. I would never have predicted this." She shakes her head. 

"Do you object?"

"I respect your choice. Do you think you will remain here with your Lena?" 

"That will depend, I will have to keep her way from the Jedi, but if the sisters will not play nice, I will not have my Lena in danger."

"Give them time, can you blame them for being jealous. This light force Jedi taking our most powerful male." She looks at him with pride. "You are only half listening to me I see, your mind is busy worrying about her. Be gone. Find her. Bring her to me to after the meal. I have much to do if she is to be prepared in two days." 

Maul leaves his mother with a bow. As he walks back the sisters whispers inform him that Savage has returned well he was with is mother. He heads to Daka to get his Lena. 

"I took her to your place, boy." Daka humbled towards him. "You have chosen well but you will need patience with her boy. Do not forget who raised her. There is much she will not understand. Much that needs to be unlearned." 

"I will do my best wise sister." He heads back towards his place. 

 

*****

 

She is looking through a stack of books when the door opens. In step a rather large male with yellow skin. 

"He brought back a toy, I see." He enters with a wicked smile on his face. She backs up trying to leave some space between them but he was having none of it. "A Jedi too. Ha!" 

He grabs her shoulder and pushes her into the wall.

"Stop, don't touch me." He grabs her shoulder lifting her to his eye level. 

"I am allowed to play with my brothers toys Jedi." He leans in smelling her neck. A low growl rumbles in his crest. "Fear!" Lena struggles but can't break his hold. He moves his face to the right and runs his tongue from her jaw to her temple. Panic fills her, was this common? Did a family share mates? 

The growl that escapes Maul sent terror through Lena. He force throws his brother across the room pinning him against the wall with on seen hands, where he snarls at Maul. In a few strides Maul gently lifts Lena from the ground when she landed. 

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you my Lena?" He pushes her hair back from her face. Looking her up and down for signs of injury. 

"I'm fine." She whispers, snarls grow loader as the brother try's to break the hold. Maul pulls her to him gently holding her against his chest. Her runs his fingers through her hair well he embraces her. The snarls die away from the brother as he watches the interaction. 

"My brother, Savage," he looks at his brother.

”He was not present at the meeting. He did not know you are to be my mate. He would have known better than to touch you if he was there. Sit, my Lena I will speak with my brother. 

 

(Maul and Savage speaker in Dathomirian)

"Release me brother." Savage demands he looks at the Jedi sitting at the table as his brother moves to stand before him.

"If you ever touch what is mine again brother I will make you beg for death and even then I will not grant it. Lena is mine!" 

"Your mate!?" He looks at her again. "That weak human! You lost your mind. Look at her, she is...." Maul fist slams down on the table causing Lena to jump.

"Chose your next words very carefully brother. That is my mate you are speaking of." Savage growls

"Mother would never agree to this," he motions to Lena. "Not when you have your choice of the sisters. You could have any of them." Maul walks silently to his work desk. Lena watched as picked up thing. Savage didn't notice he's too busy staring at her. 

"Mother has no objection." He moves slowly beside him. In one move he slashes Savage across his back. A roar leaves his brother. 

“Now feel what my mate can do.” Lena doesn’t understand what just happened. Why did Maul hurt his bother? She had to learn Dathomirian as soon as possible. She could not stand not knowing what was being said.

 

“My Lena, would you heal my bother please.” She doesn’t want to. She doesn’t want to be involved, but she rises from the chair and goes to where Maul stands. It’s a straight cut not even very deep, this was nothing. In seconds it is heal like it never happened. 

“Wonderful, my Lena.” Lena steps back as Maul wraps his arm around her shoulder. It wasn’t a romantic embraces it was a protective/claiming one. She was too close to his brother. Savage turns them, Lena glances up to see pure hatred staring back at her. Then he storms out of the building slamming the door.

“So how do you like my place?” Maul asks releases her from his hold. Lena goes to sit back down. Maul follows her with his eyes. It is the first time he notices her change of clothes. He doesn’t have time to admire her in sister’s robes as his Lena looks most unhappy.

“What is it my Lena?” He pulls her chair to the side and kneels before her. 

“Everyone hates me and wish me harm here.” He rests his hands on her hand which where curled together in her lap. 

“Not everyone, I am quite fond of you.” he moves his hands to her thighs the silk against her already soft skin almost feels liquid. 

“I need to learn the language; I don’t like not knowing what is being said.” Maul’s hand on her legs was very distracting. 

“I will teach you and do not worry about the sisters and brothers. I will protect you, I am your Sith. No one will be better protected than you. Stand from me.” He rises extending his hand. He grips her hand and makes her twirl in a circle. “You look fetching in sister’s robes.” Her face blushes at the compliment. “Come I will show you around. We will be eating soon then mother wishes to see you. I also would like to practice kissing later. I did enjoy the last time.” So with pink cheeks he pulls her out of his hut and he gives her a tour of his home.


	15. Chapter 15

She sat close to him, he could sense he discomfort. The sisters were being most unwelcoming. 

"This is only for tonight my Lena. Mother wishes to celebrate my return. All other meals we will be alone except the night of our bonding. That too is a reason to celebrate." A adolescence male came forward bowing to Maul and handing him a box. He looked Lena over with interest which annoys him. Maul opens the box to finds a translator for Lena inside. Maul may not like the way the young male looks at his intended but this gift would please her. He thanks the boy. Who backs way and joins the table with the other youths. 

"A gift for you, my Lena." He moves her hair back from her ear and gently places the translator around her ear. 

(Speaking Dathomirian)

"Now you can hear what is being said?" A smile touches her lips. She scans the crowd and nods her head to the boy that brought her the gift. Maul is slightly annoyed that this child has pleased her. 

The translated she soon discovered was both a blessing and a curse. She now knew what everyone was saying but it only confirmed without a doubt that they all hate her. She considered taking the earpiece off but was too afraid to offend the boy that gave it to Maul for her. 

"Why would he chose her? I doubt she is even considered attractive by male human. Ugly female Jedi." She hears one girls say. 

"Daka says she is gifted in healing, well I can heal too if that's what Maul wants." The one beside her says. 

"Daka has offered to train her. She must be skilled, Daka hasn't taken an apprentice in year," another girl says. She sends an apprizing look at Lena. "She doesn't look like much though." Lena studies the food before her. 

"I had mother make sure no meat was prepared for you." Maul whispers to her. 

"Thank you, for remembering." She smiles at him the turns her attention back to the food. She takes a bite of a pink vegetable. It was crunchy but had like taste, it would do the job fine and she was grateful to have it. 

"Mother how can you allow this?" Savage says loud enough for everyone to here. Mother Talzin's is sitting between her sons. 

"Now is not the time, Savage." Their mother calmly says.

"Any of the sisters would be honored to be is mate. Mother please end this ridiculousness she is not good enough to be in our family. She is too weak to bare our next generation." Lena can feel Maul's anger radiating off him. She glances up and sees most of the sisters are nodding in agreement. Daka is shaking her head looking apologetically at Lena; she can feel her cheeks heating up.

"My Lena is worth more than any of them, they can only dream of possessing her gifts." Maul growls his hand is balled into a fist on the table. The comment caused many the sisters to hiss at him and give discussed looked at Lena. Mother Talzin's raises her hand. 

"Maul, that was uncalled for." She said quietly, Lena reached up placing her hand on his fist. His eyes snap down at her hand resting on his. 

"Insulting the sisters to defend a Jedi whore." Savage yells, that was it Maul was going to rip his vocal cords from his. A roar ran through him, Mother Talzin's knew what was going to happen and was on her feet and out of way before Maul lunges at Savage. Lena stumbles to her feet backing against the wall in disbelief as growling and snarls fill the air. 

"Fear not child they always fight like this. Come with me, we have work to do so you can be prepared for the bonding." She follows Talzin's away from the fight. They enter her hut; Talzin's kneels on a mat and indicates Lena to do the same. 

"Bonding is hard work; with my help I will show you the way. You will meditate with me but after night you and Maul will have to meditate together." That’s it meditation. "Not Jedi meditation child, follow me." Talzin closes her eyes and Lena copies her. Soon she feels a pull, someone is pulling her mind. 

"Open your eyes child; we are now on a plain together. This is where the sisters go together when it is needed; we can harness our collective force. You and Maul will start here as soon as possible if not tonight tomorrow first thing." 

Talzin's looks Lena over, "Your light is beautiful child. The force always seeks balance. A child with too much dark meets a child with too much light; I see the force is at work here. That is why I do not stop this bonding." Lena really doesn't know what to say, she doesn’t think the force meant for Maul and her to be together. She was meant to be a Jedi. 

"I realize this must be hard for you child, to be taken from all you know, brought to a place where you are hated. The sister will come around in time. For now there are other matters to discuss. Matters I know my son has not mentioned. The entry ceremony is performed before the sisters and brothers." 

"Maul did mention something about that." 

"The first mating is part of the ceremony. It seals the bond." Talzin watches as the realization of her word settle on Lena.

"The first mating, do you mean we are expected to have sex in front of everyone." Sex wasn't part of the standard education taught to padawan's. It was up to the master and well with Master Yoda she was still a child and Master Kenobi didn't think it was something Lena need to know or he was just not comfortable with teaching her about couples, though Ahsoka did tell her the basics, of what she knew.

"The act of mating is natural child, where you come from it is viewed in harsh light, even made into a dirty deed. Here it is viewed for what it is. Nothing more than procreation or two individuals that want to solidify their bond." 

"I..."she had been avoiding thinking about the sex part of this arrangement. She was well aware that it was going to happen she just pushed the thoughts away with the entered her mind, but now they want it to be done in front of everyone. "I don’t know what to say, it’s a lot to take in. I just need some time.”

"You have two days. Maul is here now, let us return." Indeed Maul was sitting with them looking very pleased. 

"I see no mark on you my boy. Savage must be wallowing somewhere."

"He well never call my mate a whore again. He is just lucky I left him his vocal chore at all. Are you done Mother?" His eyes lingering on Lena's lips. 

"Yes practice plaining with her Maul, it is importance." 

"Yes mother, as you wish." Maul takes her hand and leads her back to his hut. 

He closes the door turns and loops his arms around her waist. He plants is head to her neck inhaling her scent. Once her scent fill is head he moves to kiss her lips gently like before. 

"Did you hurt your brother?" He is annoyed she would think of that when it was practice time. He thought of almost nothing else since the last kiss.

"No more than he deserves for insulting my mate." He push her hair back removing the translator from her ear. 

"I know it is important for us to practice plaining but I want to practice kissing more." He finds her lips again.

"Maul” She breaks away, “We need to discuss something. You mother told me about the first mating." She sure her fear is showing.

"I knew it would upset you." He looks past her head at the wall.

"So you didn’t tell me at all?”

“I have no desire to upset you.” 

“So what you were hoping I wouldn't notice it happening at the ceremony?" 

"Of course not, I would have told you in time, I wanted you to find comfort here first." 

"Is there no way around it? Must it be in front of everyone? They all hate me anyways, none of them wish for this to happen." 

"Come my Lena, let us start slow." He goes and picks up her sleeping gown Daka gave her and takes a seat in a chair. "Undress." 

"In front of you." 

"Yes or would you prefer I help you undress? I will enjoy either so it is your choice." She slowly removes her cloths, he hand shaking the whole time. She can't bring herself to look at him. It was easier to pretend the chair was empty. 

She stands before him nude, his lovely mate. She trembles, whether from fear or cold he could not tell. He wants nothing more than to walk around his mate memorizing her petite body, but that would only intimidate her and the purpose of this was to put her at ease for what is to come. 

He stands and goes to her. “Raise your arm my Lena.” She still avoids looking at him but complies. He dresses her in her sleeping gown. Then lifts her chin, her cheeks are the dark's shade of pink he has seen yet. “Look at me, “Her eyes slowly meet his.” You have no reason to turn pink, my very beautiful mate. Come lets rest, we will practice plaining tomorrow.”

They lay down like they did on his ship. Maul roll to his side to face her. “Lena, you turn pink, you turned blue when you feel in the water. Is it true you turn green?”

“No, that is an expression, green with envy. Well I suppose some people turn green when they are ill or are space sick. I don’t believe I have even turned green before though.” He nod 

“I read more about human intimacy. I wish to do what they called cud-dling. We will do that now.” Lena sits up and repositions herself in his arms. Once she was comfortable she reached over and took his arm pulling it around her. 

“Are you comfortable?” She asks as she curls into him. 

“I am content.” She is warm, and soft against him. He is trying to figure out what her scent reminds him of when he notices her breathing had changed. She was now asleep, again he had to give it to humans this too was a pleasant way to sleep, normally mates have their own space and only meet for bonding proposes. Zabrak’s are independent by nature but maybe the human’s aren’t as stupid as he always thought they were. He finds this most agreeable and he allows himself to rest.


	16. Chapter 16

He was starting to truly enjoy having her tiny form sleeping against him. He lays next to her listening to her slow steady breathing. He runs his free hand down her side; she had this fascinating curve from her waist to her hip which he finds great joy in following with is fingers.

To think his old master would have wanted to kill this wonderful creature. He was taken by his master when he was just a child. Raised to hate, raised to turn that hate into power. The power need to destroy his master's enemies. There was no room for anything else. His master's cause consumed his very soul. In the end tossed aside as though he were nothing after he failed. Maul realized well he recovered that he had only been a pawn in his master’s game. Had his mother not found him; had Daka not healed him….. A low growl rumbles in his chest thinking of his old master. 

She stirs beside him. He was raised as a Sith, they are possessive and care from what is theirs. His master had a mate. He had her hidden away so that only a few in the universe knew of her. She was the most protected women in the galaxy, until now that is, now his female will be. He pulls her a little closer she murmurs and snuggles in closer to him. His, this is his. Subconsciously he continues to run his fingers along her side. He closes his eyes replaying this evening’s event, how lovely his little Lena is. He looks forward to the day that standing bare before him will not cause her tremble. 

He wakes with a start, he had drifted to sleep. His brother is standing in the doorway looking at them. Reluctantly he pulls away from her. He pulls the blanket up to cover her delicate shoulder. Without him beside her she would find it cold. He could feel his brother watching. He looks over to see his brother looking at his Lena. Jealousy ran through him, he should not be looking at her. A growl rumbles through him. Lena's eyes snap open, he could hear her heart beat quicken, her eyes darting around. 

"No, shh. I didn't mean to wake you. Sleep, sleep." She lays back down he watches as her eyes slowly closes again. He leaves the room his eye on his brother. 

"What do you want brother? Did you come to look at what's mine?" He growls as he closes the door blocking Lena from Savages view.

"I believe you have lost your mind brother, but mother insist I make amends. So I have come to offer apologies for saying aloud exactly what everyone was been thinking. Though your human is still asleep, is she ill?" 

"She is very well, human just require more rest." Maul sits at his table looking at his brother. 

"She requires more rest because she's weak." Savage smirks at his brother.

"Have you come to start another fight? If you continue insulting my mate I will kill you brother, I have already been too lenient with you all." 

"What happened? When you left you were going to kill your Jedi enemy's padawan. Then you return with her and decide to have her as your bond mate. What have I missed, did the female cast some Jedi mind trick on you brother?"

"I don't understand how none of you can see how very extraordinary she is. Daka senses it. I sensed it the moment I saw her but at the time I was too set on revenge to see her clearly. I even witness her unique gift and still I was blinded by revenge. I stalked her then I had my chance I could have left her to drown but she was too unique. I told myself she couldn't die this way, she need to die as I intended. Then she was taken from me. My only though was how dare they take what is mine. Even after that, I still intend to kill her I front of her master, but as I marched her to her death, I admired her courage, her bravery. You call her weak but I have seen men. Strong men fall to their knees and plead for the life's in her situation." 

"So you respect her, that doesn't mean you have to make her your life mate. Have your fun with her and in time you infatuation will end and you can chose a suitable mate." How could he say such a thing, he could never use her like that. He just shakes his head. Savage will never understand. 

He sense her awake. "I must ask you to leave, brother. My Lena need to eat and then we must practice plaining." Maul moves to prepare her some food. 

“Fine, why don’t we take your Lena to the Danta Fall’s later today? She can view the crystal pools.” Maul is hesitant to agree he doesn’t want to share her with them, but she may enjoy seeing the crystal pools. 

“Very well we will meet you at midday.” The door slowly opens; she is standing in the door frame with the blanket over her sleeping gown just her ankles and feet showing and yet that is more than he wish his brother to see. This was going to be a problem. Not until this moment did her realize how much he didn’t like other males looking at what was his. How could they possibly preform the bonding ceremony in front of them without unwanted eyes viewing his Lena? 

“Good morning,” she stays where she is too cautious to enter. She looks back between the brothers. Savage continues to look at her with angers Maul. 

“Leave,” Maul commands and Savage obeys like he is supposed to for once. “Do you sleep well? I am making you food.” He pulls her from the doorway, gently cupping her face. He missed her eyes well she slept. “After we eat we will try plaining as you did with Mother last night. Then I wish to show you a special place.” He pulls her to the table and gets her food. She need to eat his mate must have strength. 

Mother Talzin supervised the plaining between them. She seems happy with their progress. They stopped to eat more. She wasn’t sure what Maul read about human and they dietary needs but he seemed to have a schedule in him mind that she was required to eat at very specific amounts and times. She had her translate back in so she could hear everything being said again, with is still not a very good thing. 

“Boy, I want to speak to her.” Daka enters the hut. Only two people could enter Maul’s Hut uninvited that was Mother Talzin and Daka. Well Savage seems to enter when he wished but Maul was never pleased by it. It was very clear they were very dear to him. It was nice to see that a Sith may be capable of caring for others. She wasn’t taught that. She was raise to believe Sith were selfish beings that cared not who they hurt to achieve their goals. 

“Later, I am taking her to see the crystal pools. It is time she see her home.” Maul didn’t smile but he said the words with pleasure.

“Very well, be careful boy, the light is drawn to those waters.” 

“I will watch her closely, Daka.” Maul assures the old sister. He leads her into the red trees. The entire planet was very red. The trees had branches that hung to the ground reminding Lena of willow branches but these were dark blood red. Within a few steps the forest is dense and visibility limited, though Maul leads her with confidence. They walked in silence for the most part. Lena still hadn’t found the courage to ask Maul about himself yet but questions are bubbling inside her. The more time she spent with this Sith she realizes that what she was taught isn’t completely true. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Maul stops suddenly in front of her. She can sense his excitement. He looks back at her they slowly parts the hanging branches in front of him. In front of them against the red earth was a shimmering blue waterfall that sparkled. It lands it a pool that glitters and dances. Lena had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She walks forward longing to touch the water. There are two other pool connect through small streams. 

“It’s beautiful.” She whispers. 

“I hoped you would like it. It is important that you do not touch the waters Lena.” There is a crash behind them but Lena can’t take her eye off the falls to see what made it. It’s just so pretty. What did Maul just say about the water?


	17. Chapter 17

The crash had Maul on high alert. He scans the area looking for the cause. 

“Stay close to me Lena.” She nods her head, though not taking her eyes off the falls. He drags her back into the forest. 

It doesn’t take him long to find Savage with his future mate, Ventress. Though Savage would do her biding for most anything, they were constantly at odds. Ventress wants Savage more for the breeding aspect than the pleasure of his company. She was much like mother in that way.

“What are you two doing?” Maul demands they are disrupting his time with Lena. She was enjoying the falls. 

“The fool will not be silent.” She complained as she holds Savage against a tree with a blade to his throat. She straightens up, “Welcome home, Darth Maul.” She gives him a bow. Her eyes lock on Lena, who seems to be having a hard time focusing. She looks over her should in the direction of the falls. “I only returned this morning for the hunt. Well, I don’t believe it!” She stocks towards Lena, lethal and an air of danger radiates from her. 

“It is all the village will speak off, Maul and his human Jedi.” Maul releases Lena’s arm to act as a barrier between Ventress and his Lena. This amused her. She stands before him smiling with delight.

“If I had known you were interested in having a mate I may have taken you instead of your brother.” Savage releases a growl in offence. 

“You have already pushed him to kill Feral to prove his loyalty to you. Something I would have never done.” What Ventress did never sat well with Maul had he been here he would have put a stop to it. 

“Well, the question is would you do it for your human?” Ventress gives him a measuring look then moves to get a better view of Lena. 

“There is not much to her. She is strong in the force, I can sense it but physically weak. Look at her!” She looks at Lena in discuss, “A Jedi too.” She spits on the ground. “Savage believes you’re under a Jedi mind trick.”

“Well you said it yourself only moments again, Savage is a fool. You would be wise to hold you tongue with your opinions of my Lena.” Maul looks past Ventress to Savage.  
“Why did you bring her brother? For someone how was order to make amends you have chosen a poor way to start.” Ventress didn’t like being ignored. 

“I wanted to see her that is why. Do not speak of me as though I am not here when I am right before you Maul.” Her anger pleased him. 

“Do not speak to me as an equal, Ventress. For you shall never be one or my mates for that matter.” She snaps as he assumed she would but instead of lunging at Maul she goes for Lena. Maul intercepts her and soon they are snarling fighting hand to hand. She was no match for him, but he had to admire her spirit. 

Savage watches from the side lines unsure how to proceed. Though he would never show it he did fear Maul and though larger than his brother Savage known deep down he could not defeat him. Ventress also would not what him to step in. That would make her appear weak. He had his attention focused on the fight, excited to see who would win. 

Maul tires of the game after a few moments. He scans the trees from Lena but she isn’t there. Panic fills him; he focus tosses Ventress to the trees. “Where is she?” He stalks to his brother. Savage glances around he too hadn’t noticed Lena leave. Only her translator remains where she once stood. There was no doubt in Maul mind she had returned to the falls. 

 

Lena was getting pretty sick of these Dathomirian’s calling her weak. Maul and this Ventress he called her start fighting. She is tired of this planet; no one is at peace here. She has barely been about to hold onto her inner peace. The entire planet seems to feed off anger, except that beautiful water. It was calm and peaceful. She takes out her earpiece tossing it on the ground. She didn’t want to hear their hate any longer. She turns and leaves to return to it. 

She pushes through the trees, searching for it; the beauty of it makes her breath catch when she see it again. The falls shimmer before her. The closer she get the more colors the falls take. Rainbows of light reflect off the crystal blue water. Prisms of light, dance in the small streams connecting the pools. The babbling is calming and she feels peace wash over her with ever step she takes closer to it. 

This is a magical place; she could remain here by these falls for the remainder of her life. She kneels before the pool. The prisms dance before her in a kaleidoscope. Maul’s warning is in the back of her mind about the water, there was something about the water she wasn’t supposed to do. Then she sees it lying at the bottom of the stream, a crystal glowing brightly. This is her crystal. It’s twinkling brightly for her, she reach in to get it. The second the finger touch the water, she is gone. 

She is in the main counsel room of the Jedi masters. She cannot hear what is being said but Master Skywalker leaves the room looking unhappy. She wants to stay Master Kenobi is there but she is pulled along after Master Skywalker. She watches him meet with the Senator from Naboo, they embrace in a loving way and she tells him she is pregnant. She is panicked but Master Skywalker is happy with the news. The images move forward faster only portions of scene can be seen. Master Skywalker have nightmare of the Senator dying; Master Kenobi fighting in the clone wars; Master Skywalker meeting with the Senator Palpatine; Master Skywalker telling Master Windu that Palpatine is a Sith Lord. The counsel is going to make the arrest. The scene slows here she watch in horror as everything goes wrong. Master Skywalker kneels before Palpatine and raises Darth Vader. That wasn’t the end of the horror. She watches him destroy the Jedi temple the clone army no long fighting alongside the Jedi. They kill all in their path, the poor younglings. She watches her only home along with everyone that she knows destroyed by the chosen one. Darkness, it consumes all, death. The chosen one kills all that defy his new master. None are safe.”

Maul runs to the falls and he knows he’s too late. She couldn’t resist the waters as Daka warned. 

She has her hand submerge touching a crystal. Her eyes wide open starting ahead. “Lena!” He pulls her way but it is too late, whatever vision the crystal waters are showing has taken hold. He curls his Lena into his arms; he must get her to Daka. He heard Ventress laughing saying some comment about Lena being stupid as well as weak but he would deal with her later. Had she not distract him; he would not have lost track of Lena. This was her fault.

He busted into Daka’s hut. She takes one look at Lena. “Did I not tell you boy! She needed to be watched near the waters.” She huffs is anger. “Lay her here.” She motions to a table in the middle of the room. 

“Did she only touch the water or did she touch a crystal?” Daka asks but then raises her hand. “Never mind I see the mark. How long did she touch the crystal?” There is a red mark burnt on Lena’s finger tips.

“I do not know I became distracted.” He watches as Lena starts shaking. 

“The crystals are not being kind today I see, poor child.” Daka places her old hand on Lena’s forehead she starts chanting spells to pull Lena back. She removes her hand and is going to get some herbs when Lena bolts to a sitting position at the table. Her eyes fill with horror that only she has seen. She turns and vomits over the side of the table. Maul reaches from her but Daka moves quickly and slaps his hand ways. 

“Lena, child do you hear me?” to which Lena nods. A small smile appears on the old sister’s face with make Maul relax. “What did you see child?”

“I saw the end.” She sits back up with a look of true horror on her face looking at them. “I saw the end of the light.”


	18. Chapter 18

Her hands tremble violently as she pulls herself off Daka’s table. Daka tries to give her some strange smelling liquid to help with the shakes, but Lena refuses. The vile disappeared from the table. She has a feeling Maul has it and will make her take it later. She walks beside him; she had a question now that needed to be answered. She waiting until they were back in is home.

"Was Senator Palpatine your master?" He wraps her in a blanket trying to stop the shaking.

"He was. Did you see him in your vision?" She nods

"He finds a new apprentice then?" Jealously, envy. Whoever they are that was meant to be his destiny. He was to remove the light. He dedicated he’s life to his master, only to be discarded like nothing. He made one miscalculation. He was over confident. He had killed the master and the padawan was soon to follow.

Maul starts passing back and forth like a cage beast. Lena called to him a few times but he was lost in his mind. Hatred, fury, pure rage was all she could feel.

“WHO?” He turns to her. “WHO Takes My Place?” Lena tries hard to remain calm, I am at peace. She repeats over and over in her mind. “Who has stolen my position?” 

“It’s Master Skywalker. He turns to the darkside.” A primitive rage filled growl leaves Maul.

“A JEDI? I am replaced by a JEDI!” Lena can’t help but feel hurt at the way he said Jedi. Her one wish was to be a great master Jedi, to sit on the counsel and help heal the galaxy.

“That was my destiny!" Maul yells

I am at peace. Focus on the light. 

”It was stolen from me.” 

I am at peace.

”Stolen by that Jedi Kenobi.”

I am at peace.

“I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him for taking from me.”

I am at pe..ace.

“I had him under my blade.” Maul stops his pacing rant. He hate filled eyes fall on her.

I am at….

”YOU! I had my revenge, he was there and you stopped me.” Okay maybe a master could maintain peace when an enraged Sith is coming at them but for Lena at that moment she was the furthest from peace she had even been in her life. Master Kenobi was right she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to be a Jedi. Her instincts were in full flight mode. 

She moves for the door only to have her away blocked. She ducks and crawls under the table which was sliced in half by his saber. Now on her knees she has now where to go. She was at his mercy at a time when there was nothing close to mercy in him. The heat from the saber only inches from her neck burns. Maul moves to a kill stance in front of her.

This is it; she takes a last breathe drawing in as much of the light as she can. I am at peace, may the force take me. She looks him right in the eye and lifts her chin so he can have an easier time of it.

The rage haze that over took him started fading as he viewed his brave little Lena. Kneeling before him she radiated light and peace. Part of him hated her well another part of him longed for such peace for himself.

What was he doing? He deactivates his blade and falls to his knees in front of her.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he looks her up and down, no good that’s good.

“I didn’t mean too, Lena I would never hurt you.” He hadn’t lost control like that in a while. A side effect from the incident, mother had warned him they may never truly leave. When he was first healed, he was a walking time bomb of rage. He had to live separate from the coven for their own safety. It took years for his mind to correct itself to allow other emotions other than rage to be processed. The hazes happened mostly when he thought of his old master.

He moves to sit cross legged and pulls her into his lap. He tries to explain what happens to her. He cannot apologize a Sith never apologizes but he can make her understand. She still trembles whether from the crystal vision or from what just happened he cannot know. She nods in an understanding way.

“Lena tell me about your vision. What happens to the Jedi?” She did she tells him all that the waters showed her.

“Are we certain this will come to pass? Master Skywalker is the chosen one. He can’t bring balance to the force if he kills the Jedi. Maybe the vision is incorrect.”

“My sweet Lena the waters are never wrong when they show the fates. Perhaps the Jedi are mistaken and he is not their chosen one.” He is still cradling her in his arms. He leans in to smell her hair. “I am thankful the waters did not take you.”

“Take me?”

“You could have seen your death. Then you would have been lost in a place of no return. That was why I was to watch you carefully. I failed to protect you." 

“If the vision is true Maul, I must go to the counsel and warn them. They can stop it before it happens. They can keep Master Skywalker way from the Naboo senator. Then there would be no reason for him to go to the darkside.” She can’t leave. He will not allow his mate near the Jedi. They would take her back and hide her away. Then she would be present at the ending of the light. Never! He would hold the last piece of light after the ex-slave boy Jedi turns Sith.

“You cannot leave. If it is fated to be then it will be.” Beside no Jedi sounds good to him.

“You cannot expect me to sit by will my home is destroyed, not when I can stop it.”

“This is your home now.” He picks up her hand and puts it to his chest. “I am your home. Where I go you go and I cannot go to the Jedi. I have done too much for them to allow me to be free.”

“I have to do something.”

“Now you will eat because you need to be strong. Then we will practice plaining before it is time to bathe. You have had a trying day; maybe plaining can wait until morning. Mother was happy with our progress. You must eat soon though.”

She had finished her meal and Maul insisted she take the tonic Daka had for her. Then he prepared her a bath.

“Are you honestly going to watch me?”

“I could join you. I would enjoy that more.” Her pink checks make him happy. He settles for watching possibly next time she would be more eager to share the tub. She enjoys the warm waters; he can feel her pleasure through the force. “Is it time to get out?” She looks down at her hands.

“Yes, they’re all pruney.” She shows him her hands and they are indeed wrinkled.

“Is that normal?” Did he somehow ruin her hands?

“Yes, it’s something that happens to hands when they are submerged in water for some time. Does that not happen to your hands?” He shakes his head. “They will return to normal soon.” He holds a towel for her and she exits the tub.

“I will bathe, do you wish to stay?” Pink again, “Very well to bed with you. I will be there shortly.” He taps her behind as she heads for the door, making her turn pink to red.

He finds her cocooned in the blanket sound asleep when he enters the room. He checks her hands and they were back to normal. He crawls in next to her in his normal spot and is please when even in her sleep she moves to arrange herself against him. 

Something was wrong, his eye open first looking to make sure Savage wasn’t watching his Lena again. Then he locates what woke him. Lena shakes beside him. She lets out a whimper. Her sleep is upsetting her. He wants to see the cause so he gently enters into her mind. He is in her dream, it is how she described the massacre. She is trying in vain to save the younglings.

“Wake up Lena.” Maul says beside her. “You cannot save them.”

“I have too.” She is trying desperately to heal the dead child in her arms

“He killed them all quickly; he did not make them suffer.” Maul wakes around her dream. “Take comfort in that. I may have not been so kind.” She gasped at his comment. He looks at the face of the youngling in her arms.

“Her name is Bazi. When I am there I'd braid her hair and tell her stories. I had hoped one day she might be my padawan.”

“Wake now Lena, leave this place.”

She weeps when she wakes. He holds her, he isn't sure how it started really but before he realized it they were kissing. This time was different from the practicing they did before. The kisses lasted much longer and were deeper. He was able to pull Lena closer. She didn't stop his hands from roaming and explore her delicate body. His Lena, his beautiful, soft human. 

She sensed them the moment the ship entered the atmosphere, Maul as well.

"Master Kenobi." 

"He dies this time." Maul growls. "Get dressed my Lena, we have guest coming."


	19. Chapter 19

Maul was infuriated at the insolence of the Jedi. How dare he come to Dathomir? Lena has to jog to keep pace with Maul. His hand is curled tightly around her small wrist as they make their way to the field where the Jedi chose to land.

“Maul,” she puffed, “Maul! You’re hurting my wrist.” The closer to the Jedi they got the tighter his grip became. She was starting to lose feeling in her fingers.

Mother Talzin and the nightsister had gathered at the edge of the field. They all wait for the Jedi to exit their ship. “Be still my son,” Mother Talzin says as Maul pushes through the crowd her arm goes out hitting Maul in the chest as he continues. “We wait.” She commands. Maul stops but his grip remains too firm Lena would surely have bruises tomorrow.

“This is for the best brother. Return the pathetic thing to her kind. We can find you a better mate.” Savage is positively gleeful. Ventesse laughs beside him

“That shouldn’t be hard; we can replace her with a Muttamok. She has the same diet and is attracted to shiny things. I doubt Maul would notice.” Maul gives Ventesse one look that was enough to make her step away from them. Lena tries her best to ignore Ventesse and Savage; instead she watches Master Kenobi and Skywalker descend the ramp. Ahsoka remains at the top watching her master. Clearly Master Skywalker isn’t taking any chances losing his padawan.

“Mother Talzin, warmest regards to you from the Jedi Council.” Master Kenobi says stopping 3 feet ways from them. “We have been charged with the retrieval of my padawan. So if you would kindly hand her over, so we will be on our way.”

“I’m afraid it is not that easy Jedi Kenobi. For many reasons your claim to the padawan is not valid. Besides why would we return her she is here of her own free will."

“That is not exactly true, now is it?" Master Skywalker says. Lena has an image of the Sith Skywalker from the vision enter her mind. No, she refuses to believe it Master Skywalker would never betray us. The vision must be a trick this awful planet is trying to cloud her judgement.

“I have looked into her mind young Jedi, did she not trade her life for her master’s? Maul can do with it what he wishes. Her life is now his. He is honoring her with the position of mate when he could keep her as a slave. You of all people should appreciate his generosity." Master Skywalker scowls. “Unless Jedi Kenobi, do you wish to offer an exchange. Maul may still have a desire to end your life. Perchance he will take your life and allow Lena to leave with the young Jedi.”

“No,” Both Maul and Lena say at the same time. Lena stares at her Master with pleading eyes. She can’t watch him die, she just can’t!

Maul stares down at her. He knows the reason she protests isn’t the same as his but still part of him wishes she was upset at the thought of being parted from him.

"Mother Talzin's surely you must agree that Lena is too gifted in the force to go untrained. She needs to be returned to the Jedi temple where she can study the old halos on healing."

"Gifted she is. She's already been asked to train with our healer. Who has more knowledge and experience in using the force to heal than any information the child will learn from your Jedi halos." There is a snicker the runs through the sister; clearly they found something about the Jedi’s archive of knowledge laughable. Lena was a little offend, she had spent months in the archive it is bursting full of halos on the force. It was hardly something to disrespect. Daka must have sensed her mood for she reached over and gave her free hand a squeeze. Her other hand was tingling now from Maul’s hold.

Master Kenobi's eye lock on hers it seems to be the first time he actually taken in her appearance since arriving. She must look odd to her master; her hair was out of the regular braid. She was dressed in the red nightsisters tunic and well after the crystal pool this afternoon she was sure she was looked worse for the wear. She tries to give him a smile to let him know she was ok.

Was she ok? Maul has for the most part been patient with her. Well except when she damaged his ship and the whole rage control issue that arose this afternoon. He did genuinely seem concerned about her wellbeing always making sure she eats and gets plenty of rest.

“Forgive me but she has been in his care for only a few days and well by the looks of her I’m concerned. He doesn’t seem to know how to care for her.” Maul growled and Lena felt bad. She knows Maul has been trying to learn about humans.

“Master I am fine; Maul has been doing very well. I just had a bad day but it was my own fault. I didn’t heed his warning and touch something I shouldn’t have.” Master Kenobi stares at her. Yes she just defends Maul but he has been working so hard she couldn’t let them disparage his efforts. Maul too looks taken back by her defence after a moment Lena feels some of his anger disappear and was replaced with pleasure. She had pleased him.

“Lena, we have orders to bring you back. Do you not wish to return?”

“Master it is not a matter of what I wish. It is a matter of keeping you alive. If remaining here means your life will be spared then I shall remain. I am certain I will find contentment in my choice in time.” Master Kenobi looks lost.

“Mother Talzin, I request permission to remain here until after this bonding ceremony. I need to ensure Lena will be safe here before I can leave with peace of mind.”

“Do I detect attachment Jedi Kenobi? One must watch themselves around children with too much light. They tend to bring out protective instinct in those around them." Mother Talzin runs a finger along Lena's face. “My theory is it’s the forces way of protecting them as violence is not in there nature. I would also explain why my son will not allow her out of his sight.” Mother Talzin looks at Maul and then back to the Jedi contemplating. 

"Very well, if it will bring an end to this, you may remain. The ceremony is tomorrow night I expect you to leave after it is completed.”

“Sisters and brother the Jedi are here as my guest; no harm is to come to them.” Lena notice her eyes linger on Savage and Ventesse. 

“Now Jedi you arrived in the middle of a rest cycle. Young ones return to your beds.”

“Jedi, when we rise I will fetch you. Do not try to enter our village or there will be consequence. Go, rest well.” Maul is grumbling as he pulls Lena away from the field. She can barely see her Master now; Maul gives her arm a tug forcing her back toward the village. 

“You are not to leave my side until they are off planet.” Maul says as they enter his Hutt. “Lena look at me,” He looks furious. “If that Kenobi tries to take you away from me I will kill him.” Maul walked toward her she backs up. “I will kill the would-be Sith Skywalker and the Togruta girl on the ship. Look at me Lena. “He has her backed up against the wall. “I will not let you go.” He rests his cheek on the side of her head breathing in deeply. His hand moves to her chest and rest there. He whispers as he picks up her hand and places it on his chest. "You are mine and I am yours. The bonding only confirms what we both already know."

"I will not leave you, Maul." He takes a breath and steps back. "Maul, tomorrow at the ceremony I'm not sure what to do.” Taking her hand he leads her to bed. They lay down facing one another. Maul tells her what to expect and he can feel she is nervous. 

“What has you so worried my Lena. I will not hurt you.” 

“I have an idea on the fundamentals of sex but the idea of doing it seems daunting.” She turns pink 

“Is it the sex or the idea of a crowd watching your first attempt that you find unnerving? If it is the crowd it is not mandatory for persons to be untouched in our culture, in fact most of our women prefer to test their mate beforehand.” 

“Maul, are you asking me if I want to have sex now?” Pink to red 

“If you think it would help you feel more comfort tomorrow. I would not deny your request but you would have to ask me.” Maul was teasing her. Now the unasked question hung in the air between them. They did not speak for a time. Maul was not going to pressure her; this was entirely her decision to make.

“Maul, I think we should try tonight.” With that he pulls her closer into a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

He could feel Lena unease, he too was nervous. He was not entirely inexperienced with women; they were often rewards when he pleased his master, but those women where not his Lena. They were skin women, his master paid then and once Maul had had his fill they were gone having served their purpose. It wasn’t until this moment looking down at his Lena that Maul realized he had never considered what those women were feeling; he didn’t care if he hurt them, as long as they keep their crying to a minimum.

“I don’t know what to do.” Lena looks up sheepishly at him

“I think it best you try to relax your body. From what I have been told it can hurt the first time.”

“Oh, I don’t want to hurt you.” She exclaims reaching up and caressing his check. He could almost laugh at her innocent in that moment.

“Don’t worry about me my sweet Lena. I want you to relax focus on nothing other than relaxing your body.” Lena closes her eye and in moments he can feel her using meditation to will her muscles into a relax state. "Good Lena I can feel how calm you are." He gentle kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He didn’t want to hurt his little human. Yet he know himself, he knows his little human will require gentleness, tenderness and kindness all things he had no experience with. He is a greedy Sith that at this moment if filled with desire and short on patience. His hands shake as he forces himself to gentle remove her nightgown. He is trying is best to do what he can to keep Lena relaxed but he knows his will won’t last much longer. He runs his hand along her abdomen enjoy how soft her silky skin feels. He was proud of himself he was doing better than he expect until he took her nipple into his month she released a moan and arched her back in a way the put the first crack in his resolve. He touching increased in firmness without him noticing as did his kisses. He slid his legs between her knees pushing them apart making room. When is found that his Lena was already wet for him he completely breaks. Best intention forgotten and his natural self, his Sith self takes over his actions. She cried and grips his shoulders and back but this does not slow him. He as one thing on his mind and that is claiming her. A growl leaves him when on the third when he fully enters her. She whimpers and trembles beneath him. His pure little mate, he buries his face in her neck breathing in deep her scent. “Mine.” with that he moves, there is no gentleness there is only the need his has to fill. His growls fill the air and are soon accompanied by moans. Sweet little gasps and moans a little hand touches his face. “Kiss me.” This brings him out of his dominate mind set. He complies with her request he again finds that kissing makes even this better. “My Lena” He kisses he face and neck as he thrust. Her moans were in his ear pushing him to go faster and harder until he spills into her, growling her name collapsing on top of her. His face back on her neck just breathing her in, his, she is his, his tiny sweet human.

“You’re shaking, did I hurt you?” Her little concerned voice whispers in his ear. 

“No my Lena but I know I hurt you.” He can sense it in her signature.

“I’m alright. You not hurt though. It sounded like I was hurting you.” He looks up to see her eye filled with concern.

“I assure you what noises you heard were of pleasure not pain.” He moves to lie beside her, the little thing wouldn’t complain about his weight even if she was not comfortable. “It is not painful for men only women.”

“Well that hardly seems fair.” Maul chuckles darkly.

“Life is unfair my little mate. Did I hurt you badly?” Life is pain; Maul new pain: he has cause a lot of pain.

“At first it hurt after a while it wasn’t so bad. I’m a big sore now. Oh my! There’s blood.” Her voice sounds panicked.

"Fear not my innocent one it is natural." He sits up, "Come." She needs to study female human anomaly. The Jedi have not done her any favors by neglecting her education in this way. He personally like the idea of her smelling like him but to help with her pain he ran her a bath. Well she bathed he changed the sheet. He wanted her again thinking of her in the water. His lust for her was worse now than before he had her. Not something he expected. 

He lies on the bed when she enters running her fingers through her wet hair trying to remove the tangles. She smiles at him, she is amused by something.

"What is it?" 

"I just trying to wrap my head around the idea that is how life is made. It doesn't make sense to me." 

"It is how life is created. We could have created life this very evening." The thought of that pleased him. They are both strong in the force their child would be powerful. "I don't wish to pry but when was you last bleeding?" He wishes to research to see if indeed it was a possibility. 

"Bleeding? Well I was thirteen." Did she misunderstand? She stopped messing with her hair. 

“I mean most resent not your first bleeding.” 

"My first bleeding was my only one. After Master Kenobi had me give a injected to make my bleeding stopped." What! "He thought it would be easier."

"You allowed it?" Maul sits up looking at her anger growing in his stomach

"Why would I question my master? He would only do what is in my best interested." 

"What was the injection?" Anger has now moved to his voice as he moved to stand.

"I don't know." What was it? Did the Jedi damage his mate? Could she bear children?

"Come, we must see Daka." He grabs her arm. 

"It is the middle of a sleep cycle she will be resting. Everyone is resting." 

"Daka, I need you." The elderly lady looks concerned at Lena. Maul had the energy of a man on a mission. 

"I see you have mated, you couldn’t wait could you boy. If there were problems time will sort them out."

"There is no problem with the mating. She tells me the Jedi gave her something and she has not bled since. I need to know if it is permanent. Is she useless?" He had not meant it to be cruel but the look Lena got at those words clearly he had hurt her. 

"Fine, lay back child.” Daka is gripping her hips holding her hand above her stomach chanting. Daka question her on the injections. Which she received yearly the last one was six lunar cycles ago. "Well, not knowing what it was they gave her I cannot say for certain but if they gave it yearly then I am hopeful whatever it is will wear off in time." Maul relaxes a little. 

"But you can't be sure." Daka looks at him.

"She is health, she is young, but no I cannot be certain without knowing what was actually given, but I am hopeful that is isn't permanent.” Maul needs his answer he need to know if offspring were no possible.

He had to speak with the Jedi. He needs to know if they harmed his mate. He would kill them all if they have.


	21. Chapter 21

Lena has to jog to keep up with Maul. Her eye sight was as good as his as the make there way back to the clearing to her Master’s ship. She tripped on rocks and branches but in his rage Maul didn’t seem to notice her struggling, or he didn’t care. She looks at his hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her along. It didn't help that she was tired out. It has been a long, strange day. His words from Daka's hut replay in her mind. He called her useless. Did he truly only value her for the offspring she could give him? They made their way through the forest towards the clearing to her Master ship. Master Skywalker was on watch as the approached. The image of his face with yellow eyes flashes in her mind. 

"Maul I need to tell Master Kenobi about my vision." She had to warn them about Master Skywalker. Would he believe her? Vision can be wrong. Maybe if she warns him they counsel would keep Master Skywalker and the Senator apart. 

"You will say nothing. Finally offer a millennia the Sith will rises. It is our time at last. I will not let you stop it my mate."

"Jedi, fetch your master." Maul yelled they stop on the edge of the clearing waiting for her master. "I have matters that need to be discussed."

“But I can stop it. I can save them.” 

“You can stop nothing. The water showed you the future to show you that here is you best chance of survival. The time of the Jedi is coming to an end.” 

He released her arm giving her a look that told her to stay in that spot. He moves a few steps ahead. He paced side to side like a wild predator staring at the ramp as Master Kenobi and Skywalker make their way down. Master Kenobi talks quietly to Master Skywalker and he remains back, Master Kenobi looked past Maul at her as he makes is way forward closing the space between them

"What can I do for you Maul? I thought we were waiting until morning to discuss the situation." 

"There is only one thing to discuss Jedi. Lena has informed me that you have had her injected with something to stop her cycle." Maul growls staring hate at her master.

"It is a common practice amount female in the Jedi order. It helps them immensely from what I'm told." 

"Is it permanent? Does it have side effects that well complicate her ability to reproduce?" Master Kenobi stands looks at you again.

"I honestly don't know, Maul. Not many of the female Jedi try to reproduce." Maul growls in frustration. 

"You Jedi, play gods to children, not even aware of the coincidences. You have done the girl no favors by neglecting her education of her own body. You will tell me what this drug is, now." 

"I don't know what its call Maul." Maul snarls at the answer he received. Lena takes a step closer. It was to comfort him but his head snaps round to her causing her to freeze. 

"Do I say you could move?" Lena freezes, Maul had the dangerous look in his eyes again. Master Kenobi sensed it as well, Maul was becoming dangerous.

"It is a standard medication. I will message our medical center on Coruscant . I can have an answer for you in time Maul, patience. Perhaps postponing the mating ceremony until I have the answer you require."

"Postponing, you would like that won't you? Lena is mine Jedi, but I tell you now if you damaged my mate you will pay. Every single one of you that harmed my mate I will kill." 

"Maul no one has hurt me. I am fine." She was fine. “Maul please let’s calm down.” 

"You are mine! No one touches what is mine! No one harms what is mine!” he stomps towards her. 

"I am yours, Maul. No one has hurt me." She reaches slowly up and cups his cheek with her right hand. “I’m fine." Maul leans his face into her hand he takes a deep breathe locking eyes with her. "Maul I am yours. Please let me speak to my Master." She take a small step closer to Master Kenobi. 

"Master, I appreciate that you came all the way, but it is time for you to go. Tomorrow I am going to become Maul's mate. I promised I would if he spread you and you raised my to honor my words."

"Lena the counsel sent us to negotiate your return. I will not leave without attempting to negotiate.” 

"There will be no negotiating." Maul growls Lena looks at him with imploring eyes.

"Master please it is time to go. I have accepted my path." Another steps closer to her Master. "It is time for you to accept it as well. I love you all, the Jedi will always be my family but they are no longer my home." She could feel Maul's pride at her back, Master Kenobi's heartache at her front another step closer to her Master. 

"Your path is with the Jedi, Lena." She smiles sadly at her master. 

"Please Master go, it is the easiest way to keep peace." 

"Wisely said young one but just because it is the easiest path doesn't mean it is the correct path." 

"It is the only path Jedi. Lena it is time to go. Find me my information Jedi and pray to the force you have not damaged my mate. Come my Lena, it is time to rest."

"Take the easy path master. Please." You back way. "I will be fine." 

I'll be fine, I am fine. I’m fine. She repeats over and over in her mind as she walks back with Maul. The words were starting to lose meaning by the time they arrive back. She lies in the bed. I’m fine. Maul pulls her into his arms. I’m fine. Her heavy eye close slowly as sleep moves in. I’m fine.


	22. Chapter 22

Maul was so pleased, Lena told the Jedi to leave. She has accepted their destiny together. Lena had fallen asleep, Maul envied her peaceful rest. His rest was hardly ever peaceful. Peace is a lie that is one of the first lessons he learned, but his beautiful Lena resting is proof that ignorance is bliss. When the Jedi Skywalker falls to the darkside and kills the Jedi his little Lena may very well be last light in the universe. 

She is a marvel to him. Her lightness makes her appear so weak….yet this inner strength, this courage radiates from within her. Had someone told him a week ago he would be bonding his life force with a Jedi Padawan we would of killed them for the insult but now he had the lightest of the light in his arms and he would kill anyone that dare harm her. Ha, Darth Maul defender of the light. Well just this light the rest can parish, but not his brave little Lena.

Lena woke before Maul; he was scowling even in his dreams. She feel sad for him, Master Yoda once told her sleep was a place for a person to explore worlds that were only your own. It would seem even in his own worlds Maul cannot find peace. She quietly removed herself from his arms and out of bed. Upon standing the dull throbbing in her head become worse. Maul told her she was not allowed to use the force at all today; she was to save all her energy for the bonding. So she searched around from something to help her headache seeing how healing it herself wasn't an option but Maul either didn't keep medication in the house or he hid it away from her. Surely Daka would have something. Lena dressed quickly she realized only after she left she should have left a message for Maul, but too late now. Hopefully she would return before he woke.

It was early morning and it didn't seem like many were up. She was almost at Daka's when she see saw a group being led by Mother Talzin, Daka was amount them. They seem to be arguing. She hadn't thought of bring her translator so she could not understand what was being said. "They go to see what the Jedi have to offer for you." She turns to see Ventress leaning against the wall watching her. "Did you really believe Mother Talzin is happy her favorite has chosen a weak light sided Jedi?" she take a large bite out of a dark purple fruit. "Daka seems to want to keep you as well little Muttamok. As Talzin's closer adviser it is hard to say how this will play out. I just know that if Maul it ready for a mate any female in this village would be better than you." Why did she hate her so? Sure the other had no love for her either but Ventress seemed to go out of her way to insult her. Why? 

"I am glad I meet Daka. She has been most kind and helpful since I arrived." Ventress steps closer taking another bite of her breakfast. "I was on my way to see her but that would appear to be out of the question. I should return to Maul." 

"Leaving so soon,” Her arm shoots out in front of her. “I’ve hardly begun playing with you yet.” A malicious smile spreads across her face, only to quickly be replaced by a frown. “Oh, save by the very angry looking Sith.” She looked over her should and indeed Maul was approaching her looking quite vexed. Ventress disappeared as quickly as she arrived. 

“I woke to find you missing.” He snarled his fingers snaking around her arm practically lifting her off the ground. She had to walk on the tips of her toes at an alarming rate back to the house. He only releases her arm with a slight toss causing her to topple on the bed. He is on her pinning you down. “You think you can leave me.” His hand holding her arm tightens causing her to cry out. He was so much stronger then her. She tries to explain about the headache and going to see Daka but Maul was too angry to hear her excuses. 

“You are mine.” The sound of ripping fabric fills the air as he starts tearing away her clothes. She pleaded with him to stop. She fought trying to get him off of her, but it was like his rage fit the other day. “Stop fighting me, you belong to me.” It was like Maul wasn’t there anymore just the rage, just this darkness. She fought with all she could until he struck her. She had been hit in the face in the past by Master Kenobi in training but she realized he must have been very gentle because Maul’s hit made her eye sight blur. The blood was pooling in her mouth. A new pain ran through her body, it too her a moment to realize Maul was taking her but unlike the day before he was not trying to be gentle with her. She can’t bring herself to look at him. She picks a point and the wall and forces on it well he has his way with her. She blocks out his snarls and growls. It will be over soon she repeats over and over, and then it was. She feels him spill into her before collapsing on top of her, struggling to regain his breath. She shutters but remains focused on the wall. 

“Lena,” Maul whispered “Oh my Lena, I hurt you.” he was touching her face now, turning her face towards him, but she didn’t want to look at him. She keeps her eyes on the wall. “Look at me.” no "Please my Lena look at me." Slowly she drags her eye to his. He looks upset, concerned even.

“I want to get up now.” Maul pushes off of her. He had still been inside her. She shuttered again as she felt his now soft member leave. “I’m going to the refresher.” Her legs feel shaky as she makes her way there. Once inside she crumples to the floor. 

There is no emotion there is only peace, she whisper. 

There is no ignorance there is knowledge; she curls up her legs into her stomach.

There is no passion there is serenity. She circles her arms around her legs.

There is no chaos there is harmony. She voice cracked as she tucks her head to her knees.

There is no death there is the force. Then she allows herself to weep.


	23. Chapter 23

The witches glide eerily across the field towards the ship. It was an unsettling sight. 

"Master Kenobi, we have come to hear your terms, what our the Jedi willing to do to get their tiny healer back?" He can't help but notice a rather unhappy sister beside their leader. Clearly not all wished Lena to be returned. 

"The council has agreed to the exchange of Kyber crystals." A smile creeps overMother Talzin's face. 

"See Daka they do value her gift." The unhappy old women grumbles about not knowing what to do with it. "And kyber crystals at that, we all know how much you Jedi value those. A deal is struck Master Jedi, bring me the crystals and You shall have your padawan returned. More importantly ladies we have new crystals for pond." 

"I can't help but notice Maul is missing from the meeting, how will he take the news, last night he seemed quite determined to keep Lena as a mate. I suspect he will be reluctant to release her to us."

"I will handle my son, when the crystals are on hand I will return your Lena." Obi Wan is suddenly overwhelmed, Lena is in pain.

******

Maul paces the floor stoping to stare at the door she fled through then resume his pacing. Her distress was radiating though the force. What has he done? Why does he keep ruining everything? He really hurt his tiny Lena this time. This was her own doing, she shouldn't have left him, the sith in him says but he didn't need to beat her and take her by force. Pace, stop, pace, stop, the knock on the door puts a halt to this. What he found on the other side did not help his mood. Mother was there with Daka and the Jedi. 

"Where is she boy?" Daka says stepping in looking around. "Her pain is disrupting the force. Everyone can feel it." They enter his home. The fact that mother allowed the Jedi to enter is home did not sitting well. It was pretty evident what transpired in the room. The blood covering the bed, pieces of red sister's tunic on the ground. The looks he received only add to the shame he has building in his chest. "Where boy?" Daka demands, he eyes the Jedi before pointing at the door. The Jedi ignores Maul looking to Mother for permission to proceed, she nods with that he moved to the door.

"Lena,it me." His coruscenti accent has a calming nature to it. "Lena, child I'm coming in." He opens the door he looks around then turns to Maul. "She is not here."

*******

In the bathroom Lena was cried out. She was desperately trying to meditate. Peace she just wants to feel light and peace wash over her, to offer her comfort at this time. It's not working .......the crystal water. There she could find peace there she would feel comfort. She looks at the door, he's out there, waiting.....the window it was small but she could fit. She quietly pops it open, glancing over her shoulder. She was sure any moment Maul would come through the door. She peeks cautiously out the window and pushes her way out. In her tattered cloths she moves through the houses and dashes into the woods. 

Without Maul the woods are intimidating. She works her way deeper and deeper into the woods. After sometime she started a growing worried that she was lost, but then she hears it. The low rumbling sound of the waterfall. The beauty again takes you breath away. She enters the clearing, move slowly toward the beauty, every step closer she became calmer. 

*****

Maul's stomach dropped, the Jedi was quick to get out of the way which was good because Maul could have ripped the door off when he didn't find Lena in the room. Until he say more blood on the flood then and the shame again replaced the anger. Looking out the window she must of crawled through. 

"Mother Talzin with your permission I would like to search for her." They assumed she would go,to her master. "She was likely at the ship now with Master Skywalker." 

"Master Jedi I agree she will seek comfort. I will accompany you. My son you will only frighten the child remain here." Daka remain behind for a moment. 

"I am very upset with you boy, Light needs to be handled with care. She takes a deep breath. "I was most upset with your mothers decision to return the girl but now it is for the best you are not worthy of her gifts."

"What Daka? Mother wouldn't....." 

"Oh indeed she would." Daka looks around again, he sensed it too. Lena's calming down rapidly. "Well that's fast, boy you know where she is. Only one place would effect her that way." Maul did know."Make haste the water may not be so kind this time."

Maul doesn't think he has ever ran so fast. He had to reach her before she touched the waters again, which the silly thing would undoubtedly would. 

Don't touch the water. Lena repeated this over and over. She sat on the edge of the pool she drew a line in the sand. That's the line, the line she can't cross. The water was so peaceful, so beautiful, she lay down curling up next to her line watching the cascade and all the pretty colors. 

That was how Maul found her. He walk slowly towards her. "My Lena," she curls tighter into her ball. He kneels down beside her. "My Lena," he tentatively touched her shoulder, fear so powerful he can taste it. This response to him was normally something he would relish but not from his Lena she should never fear him. He scoops her up into his arms. She doesn't protest, she is too afraid. He just holds her as they watch the colors dancing. "Please My Lena say something." 

"What is there to say?" Lena finally looks at him he eyes filled will all the hurt and pain he had caused. He gently holds her to his chest. He was about to do something that a Sith never does, he was going to apologies. He was going to ask for forgiveness. 

"I am sorry, I have failed as your mate." He strokes her hair. "I keep hurting you, after you have been so patient , so understanding. My beautiful Lena if you forgive me I swear it never again will I hurt you. I will never again cause you pain." She reaches up her tiny hand cups his cheek. Forgiveness he doesn't deserve fills her eyes. " Heal yourself, I can not stand your pain." The feeling in the force as she heals herself is amazing. He watch her in awe. He doesn't notice it at first he was too busy admiring Lena but the crystals in the lake were glowing, the more force Lena use the brighter they glowed beneath the water. In time the light became blinding, Maul had to shield his eyes from it. One crystal lifted from the lake. This was a gift, a gift from the crystal lake. Never before has the lake ever given a crystal back.

"Lena, my little one, open your eyes." She takes in the scene with a look of wonderment. "Open your hands," the crystal lowers into her palms. 

"It's beautiful." Was all Lena could says as she examples the crystal in her palm. Maul could sense the people approaching. It wasn't safe for his Lena here any longer. He had to get her way from the sisters and the Jedi. He would not lose her. Lena was his. He knew a place, a safe place, he repositions her in his arms and carries her into the forest.


	24. Chapter 24

The sister walk in silence behind me, no one will say it but it was blatantly clear what transpired in that room. The blood, the torn piece of robes; such acts of forcefulness never sat well with him but to imagine Pelena suffering for such defilement, it turned his stomach. He could feel his padawan’s pain through the force in fact everyone could. The feeling of failure washes over him. He has failed to protect her. He was chosen by the counsel, trusted with the greatest healer in centuries and he has failed but he knew Lena, try as the Sith Lord might she would shine for she is light.

“Anakin!” He called as he approached the ship. “Has Lena returned?” Ahsoka exits the ship

“Master Kenobi? Lena is not here?” She said concern etched on her face. He should have known Anakin would have had the ship ready to for a fast departure if she was on board, the engine wasn’t ever on. Lena was not here.

“Mother Talzin I would like permission to search the surround area for her.” It the distance a light is steadily grows brighter, the force rushes and swirls the very trees around them. That had to be Lena.

*****

Maul watches Lena examine the crystal as he carries her through the forest. She protested that she was all healed and could walk but he denied her reminding her she didn’t have shoes. “Mother is going to trade you back to the Jedi. I cannot allow that.” He would make better time with her in him arms, he smirks thinking about her little legs trying to keep up in the forest, that and he didn’t want to let her go just yet. He liked her right where she is, she was also still in her destroyed tunic she needed his warmth.

Daka was waiting at his ship. “I have loaded some food and clothes. I wish I could have trained you child but perhaps the force will bring us together again.” Lena holds out the crystal for Daka to see. “That is a precious gift.” Her old hand reaches up and caresses Lena’s cheek. “The light truly favors you my dear.” She old face smiles kindly but just as quickly changes as she looks up at Maul. Her old hand leaves Lena’s cheek and points a finger at his face. “Boy, if you harm her again, you will answer to me.” Purple sparks of force lightning dance through her fingers. Unfamiliar emotions fill him as he promises Daka it will never happen again. “Go, they will be coming.”

He carries Lena aboard setting her down in his bed, well their bed now. She quickly cocoons herself in the blankets. “I will return once we are in hyperspace my Lena.” He sees the Jedi and his mother in the distance as the ship take off. Anger fills him, how could mother do this? After all this time he finally decides to take a mate…..She would pay for this betrayal.  
He is entering the coordinate into the system and preparing the ship for hyperjump when he is hit a bombardment of emotions. Guilt, remorse, and compassion though Lena has forgiven him these emotions remain. Emotions his old master had once purged from him now are reeking having on him mind making his chest ache. Why? She has forgiven him. He reaches out in the force hoping to find Lena’s emotions to be a comfort but instead he finds her to be afraid, which didn’t help him feel any better. She was hungry, he would make her something.

******

 

She is safe in her little blanket fort. The crystal rest beside her head, she feels the ship left off. She thinks of her Master down below. He is so worried about her she can feel it. Why didn’t he listen? She told him to go. She feels the ship kick into hyperspace. Maul will be coming back soon, he said he would. She is nervous, well actual she’s afraid. She tries to push the feeling away, fear is the path to the darkside after all, but she did not know where they were going. She had no way of contacting her master. Maul promised not to hurt her again but what if it’s a lie. What if he has another fit of rage and attacks her again.

“Fear comes from lack of control.” Master Kenobi’s voice fills her head. “We are human Lena, sometime I think it is hard from Master Yoda to understand but fear is one of our basic natural instincts. That one emotion helped the human race to service the ages. It is harder for us to control but my master taught me a treat. When you feel fear, stop and think about what you are in control of in that moment. It has always service me well in the past.” Ok what is in her control? Nothing…. Her blanket fort…..She pushes the blankets apart to look out at the room from her snuggly fort. Without Maul here she is in control of this room. She is in control of her thoughts.

“My Lena,” she jumps she hadn’t heard the door slid open. “I brought you some food.” He sets down on the floor by the bed looking at her through her snuggly fort spy hole. “Will you come out from there?” No! But she sees the plate of food, her mouth waters. 

Fine hunger wins. She wiggles out of her fortress and sits up. Maul says sitting on the floor watching her eat. He refuses when she offers to share. He continues to start at her. “Where are we going?” He turns his head to the side but says nothing. He would only raise is hand to nudge the place signaling for her to eat more. Once every bite was gone from the plate Maul disappeared in the refresher well you burrowed back into the blankets. She hears a tsk, tsk sound when Maul reenters the room. “My Lena come.” No. “Lena come.” Hmmmmm fine!

Maul had prepared a bath for her, which is nice but when she turns to thank him, she finds he standing very close behind her. “Arms up,” What? “Lift up your arms.” Her arms shoot up in the air well Maul plays with the tattered hem of her tunic. “It is bath time my mate.”

“Do I get to bathe alone?” With that Maul pulls the tunic up over her head and tosses it aside. She feels the blush fill her cheeks.

“Pink, always pink. Now in the bath.” She climb in the warm watch and sinks in. Maul takes a sit beside the tub like he had by the bed. "You plan on sitting there and watching me the whole time?" 

"I am here to help you my mate." He gently washer her hair, it was surprisingly relaxing. "Where are we going?" 

"You will see my mate?" He holds up a towel and wraps it all around her. 

"Why won't you tell me where we're going? It might help me relax if I know what the plan was." 

"You have to learn to trust me." Trust him she did not, has if he read her thoughts. "Very well, we are going to my home on Iridonia. I can't wait for you to see it." He dresses her sneaking in little kiss on her shoulder, on her neck, on her wrist. "Now." He pulls you over to the bed. "Is there room in your fortress for one more?" 

"Maul," 

"I only wish to hold you and we can watch a video on the halo." She nods, he kisses her shoulder, first I will get you more food well you prepare the fortress." The next two days passed like this, like Maul was trying to prove to her how gentle he can be. He made no attempt to engage her further that holding and caressing her. 

"We will arrive tomorrow my mate, our new home."


	25. Chapter 25

She sleeps peacefully next to him, he watches her chest rises and fall with ever breath. Tomorrow would mark a year that he had stolen her way. He would even dare say they lived a happy life together. In time he regained her trust, and he would like to believe her heart. His little mate, his beautiful Lena. 

There life was quiet and thankfully due to her up bringing Lena was accustom to remaining sheltered. She could not leave his estate for her own safety. Iridonian is a brutal and unforgiving place definitely not the place for a creature as kind and soft as his mate but she seemed content. He made sure she had ever luxury she could wish for. 

"Hmmm," she moans and rolls over. 

"Bad dream my Lena?" He whispers brushing the hair from her forehead. 

"Your son doesn't seem to understand that it's time to sleep." He smiles his hand going to her bulging stomach. 

"Let me talk to him." She smiles and lays back on her back and he move down the bed to have a word with his boy. "Now son you must let your mother get her rest." He feels a kick under his hand and Lena chuckles. "Now no more of that, you will make mommy cranky." He glances up at her. 

"I don't get cranky!" She shifts her position, she's has been in discomfort for a few weeks. 

"Lay on your side love I will rub your back." 

"Well I'm not going to say no to that." The pregnancy has not been easy for his mate. In the beginning she was not able to keep her food down, she was most upset one day upon enter the kitchen for breakfast to find she craved the meat he was preparing for himself. She fought with herself for days for she truly delivered deep in her heart the nothing should have to die for her to life but his son wanted meat. Which increased his confidence in is son being closer to his zabrak genetics. Well to be honest they didn't know what to expect as far as he knew this would be the first Zabrak/human hybrid. 

"Sleep my mate, rest." He kisses her shoulder, her eyes already closed. He had to leave her for a moment, he wanted to give her a gift to celebrate there year together. 

*******

"Oh my poor back"Lena rolled over. She's surprised that Maul isn't there. Hmm...maybe he was making her breakfast, he stomach growled at the thought. 

"Maul!" Hmmm not in the kitchen. More pain in her lower back. She grabs a quick snack well she continues the search. She looks in the garage, he has many projects in there, but still not there. More pain, now odd. She makes her way to the living area and turns on the news. The normal programming has been replaced with an emergency report. "Reports are now saying that the senate has just given emergency powers to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His first decree with his newly appointed power was to send the clone army to Geonosis. The move is seem as bold and has only increased the Chancellors popularity." So it begins....the clone wars. Soon Master Skywalker would go to the dark side. 

A sudden very strong pain hits her. Oh Stars what was that? She hold the wall as she try to make her way down the hall toward the front door. Another powerful pain hits and she feels an odd feeling of warm wet running down her legs. Had he peed herself? How embarrassing! The pain in her back intensified her knees tremble and she slides to the floor. "Maul! Maul!" Stars where is he? 

He had just finished purchasing her gift when he felt it, his Lena she was in pain. He rushed back to the compound to see find her on the floor in the hall holding her stomach. "Maul!" The relief of his presence was enough to calm her. "Maul something is wrong." 

"Not wrong my mate, it is time our son wishes to come. Remember all the halos we watched about this?" 

"It is far more painful than I imaged." She murmurs as she has another contraction. 

"I will take you to the room and prepare. How far apart or the contractions?" With that he had his answer, his son was come fast which was common for Zabrak births, human deliveries were far longer normally. He wraps his arms around her pulling her to her feet. "Mmmm Maul it hurts." 

"I know Lena, but it is only for a bit soon our son will be here and all will be well." She hunches over what a cry. "Breathe like we practiced my sweet." 

"Stop bossing me around! Oh kriff,oh." Maul has never heard Lena curse before. 

"Breathe," she lets out another cry and grabs her stomach. 

"Maul! Ah! I......oh the pressure." He manage to get her to the living room sofa. 

"Lena I need to look, I need to see how far along you are." He lifts her nightgown and is shocked to see his son is already crowning. "It is time for pushing my Lena." The process was long. Lena pushed with all her might. 

"Maul, I can't anymore." Sweat ran down her face. 

"Yes you can my Lena, you are almost done, now look at me and when I tell you to you push as hard as you can and, Now!" With a warriors cry she pushes and he holds his son's head in his hands. He cleans his sons airways." Good, good one more time. This it the last one I promise. Now." Another cry the shoulders and he is here. His son!" Lena falls back on the sofa as his cries fill the air. Maul looks him over perfect, he is perfect. 

"Maul," he looks up and Lena lays there waiting to see their creation. He place him on his mother chest where the boy becomes silent. He watches mother and son stare at each other. 

"Yes, he's a keeper." She says smile at Maul. 

"You did a good job my Lena." He takes her hand. "I'm so proud of you. Now rest I will get this all cleaned up and move you to the bedroom." By the time he cleans Lena up his son is hungrily latched to her breast. He is a fair size, perhaps slightly small but he was half human. He move Lena to their room. As she cradled the sleeping boy in her arms. 

"Have you picked a name yet, my mate?" 

"I thought you would name him." 

"It is customary for the mother to name the child." 

"We could name him after you brother if you want." 

"Savage?" 

"No I meant the one that has returned to the force, Feral I believe it was." 

"It is a good strong name. Feral was a great warrior. I like it." 

"Feral it is." Maul was over come with a strange emotion, it too his a moment to process it. 

"My Lena this is the first time in my life I believe I can say this and truly mean the words, I love you." He kisses her. 

"I love you too Maul." His hearts filled with pride, and a new found warmth. 

"Now my most dearest rest. You should sleep when he does." Lena soon too is asleep and Maul sits back and stare in wonder at his mate and their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end end for now, I am thinking about making this into a series. Let me know if your interested in this continuing 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Thanks for reading


End file.
